


Noms de code Ran et Eikichi

by iria_hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Couple, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Romance, Seduction, amour
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iria_hime/pseuds/iria_hime
Summary: Kakashi et Sakura, à présent tous deux des anbus, sont envoyés pour enquêter sur une série de disparitions. Elle n'est plus une fillette et il n'est plus son sensei. Ils endossent l'identité de Ran et Eikichi pour mener l'enquête, et vont devoir travailler ensemble avec cette nouvelle distribution des cartes.Je vous propose un pur KakaSaku avec de l'action, des rebondissements, une attirance qui évolue lentement en amour et de futurs lemons !
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Je ne suis plus une petite fille

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Voici une fanfic KakaSaku qui va vous plaire, du moins je l'espère ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions par commentaires ^^
> 
> Et bien sûr, les personnages font parti de l'univers de Naruto et ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les deux anbus sont perchés sur un arbre en amont du campement ennemi. Ils observent calmement les sept hommes qui se reposent, inconscients du danger qui les menace. Debout sur une branche se tient une jeune femme dont le visage est caché derrière un masque de chat. Ses longs cheveux roses sont attachés en chignon dont s'échappent quelques mèches bercées par le vent. A ses côtés se trouve un homme accroupi sur la même branche. Ses cheveux argentés sont ébouriffés autour de son masque de loup. Pour cette mission, ils endossent l'identité de Ran et Eikichi.

\- Laissez-moi m'occuper d'eux Eikichi, demanda la kunoichi.

\- Comme tu voudras. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il nous les faut vivant, Ran.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait.

La jeune femme se laisse alors tomber gracieusement de son perchoir les bras en croix, un kunaï dans chaque main. Après une pirouette, elle atterrit avec souplesse au milieu de cette foule médusée. Plus personne n'ose faire le moindre mouvement, ni émettre un seul son. En un instant la tension est à son paroxysme. Ils la jaugent, essayant de mesurer l'ampleur de la menace qu'elle représente. Elle relève doucement la tête et fait pivoter ses kunaïs avec dextérité avant d'adopter sa position de combat. En une seconde, le silence et le calme laissent la place à la discorde tandis que tous s'élancent vers elle. C'est alors que sa danse commence... Ses mains agiles s'agitent pour parer les vaines attaques. Ses kunaïs caressent des peaux en laissant des traînées rouges vermeil derrière son passage. Avec souplesse, la anbu évite un homme grâce à une fente à droite, puis effectue un soleil en arrière et poignarde un autre ennemi en prenant soin d'éviter ses points vitaux. Ils sont incapables de la saisir ou de la toucher malgré toutes leurs tentatives. La frustration puis la peur s'empare de ceux qui sont encore debout. Tel un félin, elle enchaîne les pas et cabriole avec légèreté. Le spectacle est sublime sous le chant de douleur de ses victimes. Un coup derrière la nuque du dernier ennemi et la jeune femme salue son public. Des applaudissements se font entendre tandis que son compagnon descend la rejoindre.

\- Magnifique Ran ! Avec toi, le taijutsu mérite vraiment son titre d'art.

\- Merci sensei, lui répond-elle avec un ton qui se veut neutre.

Elle sourit derrière son masque. Elle a à cœur d'impressionner son ancien professeur, surtout qu'elle a l'impression qu'il n'a pas complètement confiance en elle. Ça ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment d'infériorité, mais elle compte bien sur cette mission pour prouver sa valeur une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle se dirige vers un des blessés et commence à l'interroger :

\- Dis-nous ce que tu sais sur la disparition d'Ayumi Kudo !

\- Je ne sais rien, laissez-moi je vous en prie !

L'homme, un jeune blondinet qui semble à peine sorti des couches, paraît terrorisé. La jeune kunoichi continue son interrogatoire en usant de la menace. Cette mission patauge sérieusement et elle commence à craindre le pire pour les cinq jeunes femmes qui ont disparues. Elles se sont volatilisées sans laisser la moindre trace en deux jours d'intervalle. Aucun motif de fugue connu. Aucun ennemi évident n'a été identifié. De plus, elles vivaient toutes dans des villes différentes dans le sud du pays du feu et rien ne semble les relier entre-elles. Le seul point commun est qu'elles étaient toutes jeunes et très belles. La police locale est complètement désemparée et la famille d'Ayumi Kudo, assez influente dans la région, a fait pression sur le Daimyô du feu pour qu'il agisse. Immédiatement, Tsunade a été sommée d'envoyer des anbus pour s'occuper de l'affaire. A peine quelques heures plus tard, Kakashi et Sakura quittaient Konoha pour rejoindre le sud en direction du village où Ayumi Kudo résidait avant sa disparition.

Le seul renseignement qu'ils ont réussi à glaner, concerne ce groupe de malfrats. Ils ne sont pas regardant sur les tâches à effectuer tant que la paye est bonne et ont apparemment été aperçus près des villages où ont eu lieu les disparitions. Ils représentent donc la seule piste qu'il leur reste. Sakura empoigne donc le blondinet par le col pour lui soutirer les informations nécessaires.

Soudain, elle sent une perturbation dans l'air ambiant. Elle relève la tête et voit des dizaines de petites boules foncer sur elle. "Des explosifs !" Elle effectue plusieurs rondades en arrière, mais le souffle des multiples explosions la projette plusieurs mètres au loin.

L'anbu aux cheveux d'argent s'élance en direction de leur agresseur pour se battre contre lui. Celui-ci semble bien plus coriace que les autres. C'est assurément un ninja confirmé. Sakura vient prêter main forte à son coéquipier. Cette fois, pas le temps de danser, elle fonce en préparant un coup de poing surpuissant. Quand il l'aperçoit, l'homme réalise quelques mudras pour invoquer un Katon. Une flopée de boules de feu surgit de sa bouche et la jeune femme prépare sa riposte, quand elle se fait violemment repousser par son collègue.

\- Laisse-moi faire, Ran !

Elle serre les dents. Elle allait effectuer la technique de la vague du chaos, mais son ancien professeur n'a apparemment pas suffisamment confiance en elle pour la laisser se débrouiller. Elle peut s'occuper du menu fretin, mais pas du gros gibier. "C'est injuste !".

Kakashi fait appel au chidori et perfore le ventre de leur agresseur, qui disparaît dans un nuage de fumée. "Un clone !" L'homme apparaît ensuite derrière Kakashi et s'apprête à le frapper avec un bâton de combat qui semble fait d'un métal noir inconnu. L'anbu esquive facilement. Le bâton fracasse littéralement la branche sur laquelle il se trouvait, ainsi que toutes les autres aux alentours. "Il utilise son chakra pour donner une puissance phénoménale à son arme."

Les deux combattants reviennent sur la terre ferme. Sans chercher l'approbation de son aîné, Sakura se joint à eux munie de ses kunaïs. Seulement, ce ninja manie son bâton avec une grande dextérité et la kunoichi n'arrive pas à passer sans risquer de prendre un mauvais coup. Elle tente quelques percées tout en se déplaçant pour que Kakashi se retrouve à l'exact opposé. Néanmoins, l'homme ne semble pas souffrir de ce handicap et les harcèle l'un comme l'autre avec le tournoiement mortel de son arme. Impossible de passer. Le corps à corps n'est pas une option, manque de chance c'est sa spécialité… "Si je ne peux pas l'atteindre directement, alors je dois le déstabiliser…"

Sakura concentre alors son chakra dans son poing qu'elle lève haut au-dessus de sa tête. Kakashi comprend ce que veut faire la jeune femme et saute en l'air au moment où elle fracasse le sol le plus près possible de sa cible. La terre à leurs pieds explose et le renégat saute dans les airs pour échapper à l'éboulement. Seulement, l'anbu aux cheveux d'argent est déjà positionné au-dessus de lui. Ses deux mains jointes lui percutent la tête tel un marteau. L'homme est projeté à terre et ne bouge plus. Immédiatement, Sakura lui attache fermement les poignets dans le dos avec des menottes l'empêchant d'utiliser son chakra.

\- Bien joué, Ran.

\- J'ai donc bien fait d'intervenir on dirait, raille la jeune femme.

L'anbu ne répond rien. Il se dirige vers leur prisonnier pour l'interroger.

\- Hey, toi, qui es-tu ?

\- J'te dirais rien !

\- Dis-nous où se trouve Ayumi Kudo.

\- Je dirais rien, bordel !

\- Comme tu voudras…

Le ninja copieur retire son masque de loup et active le mangekyô sharingan en fixant le prisonnier. L'instant d'après, l'homme se pétrifie avec une expression torturée sur son visage. Sakura sait que Kakashi l'a emprisonné dans une technique de genjutsu pour obtenir les informations voulues.

\- Avez-vous kidnappé Ayumi Kudo, ainsi que quatre autres femmes ?

L'homme serre les dents et tente de résister.

\- O-Oui…

\- Qui vous a payé pour ça ?

\- J-Je ne sais pas. On ne l'a jamais vu. On-on nous a donné leur photo, leur nom et leur adresse, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ont-elles été enlevées ?

\- Je ne sais pas… On n'a pas demandé. On nous a donné une petite fortune en échange, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

\- Où les avez-vous amenées ?

\- À… Rhaaaaaa !

Il résiste du mieux qu'il peut et son visage se tord de douleur.

\- Réponds !

\- À Ku… Kumasaki...

Sakura est étonnée. Kumasaki est une ville tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible. Elle est connue en tant que capitale culturelle et regorge de galeries, musées et boutiques de créateurs.

\- Les autres sont morts lors des explosions, Eikichi. Remettons celui-là aux autorités et partons vite pour Kumasaki.

Sans un mot, ils se mettent en route, déposent le shinobi restant aux autorités et répètent les révélations qu'il leur a fait en demandant à ce que l'Hokage soit averti de l'avancée de leur enquête. Kumasaki se trouve à plusieurs jours de route, c'est pourquoi ils foncent avec hâte. Le temps joue contre eux.

Sur le chemin, Sakura serre les dents. Elle ne digère pas l'attitude qu'a eu son ancien sensei envers elle. Elle voulait justement lui prouver sa valeur et l'occasion était parfaite pour lui montrer sa maîtrise des techniques suiton. Mais non… il l'avait juste poussée comme si elle n'était qu'une gêne pour lui. Il la croit donc si inutile ? Elle doit constamment subir ce sentiment d'infériorité qui ne la quitte jamais depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle a beau être devenue extrêmement forte, ses coéquipiers de la team 7 ne la verront jamais comme telle et ça la brûle à en crever. Elle serre ses poings si forts que la jointure entre les phalanges en est toute blanche.

Au coucher du soleil, ils décident de camper en pleine forêt. La jeune kunoichi prépare un foyer, tandis que son compagnon s'occupe de vérifier son matériel.

\- Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, Ran ? Tu es anormalement silencieuse.

En effet, la jeune femme n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Que croit-il ? Qu'elle va faire comme si de rien n'était ? Kakashi est occupé à aiguiser ses armes, assis sur son sac de couchage, adossé à un arbre. Il a retiré son masque de loup, sa bouche et son nez sont bien entendus toujours cachés sous le masque en tissu qui ne le quitte jamais. Sakura décide qu'il est inutile de jouer la comédie et autant crever l'abcès directement.

\- Je voudrais que vous arrêtiez de me traiter comme une enfant, lui répond-elle avec aplomb.

Le son des lames qui glissent l'une sur l'autre s'arrête brusquement. Elle sait qu'il la regarde, mais elle préfère contempler le ciel à travers les branches.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Elle soupire. Elle déteste devoir se justifier comme si elle créait intentionnellement des problèmes.

\- Vous agissez avec moi comme si j'étais toujours la petite genin de 12 ans que vous avez connu, dit-elle en tentant de masquer sa frustration.

\- C'est faux. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Elle serre les dents.

\- Vous m'avez mise de côté, comme si j'étais inutile.

\- Non, je t'ai évité d'être blessée, nuance.

Il confirme donc ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà. La colère en elle monte encore d'un cran.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'une telle attaque pourrait me blesser ? Vous avez si peu confiance en mes capacités ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, mais c'est mon rôle en tant que capitaine de cette mission que d'éviter tout problème.

Folle de colère, la jeune femme transperce l'anbu de ses grands yeux verts.

\- J'étais en train de préparer une riposte avec une technique suiton. Vous saviez que je maitrisais le suiton ? Non, évidemment... Vous n'avez même pas vu que j'étais capable de contrer son katon et c'est ça qui me blesse le plus, réplique-t-elle avant de partir seule en courant entre les arbres.

Elle ne sait pas où aller. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Elle a seulement besoin de prendre de la distance. Elle s'élance et saute de branches en branches jusqu'à un arbre qui surplombe une vallée. Ici, le paysage lui paraît suffisamment reposant pour rassembler ses pensées. Elle descend de l'arbre et s'assoit dans l'herbe fraîche tout en s'adossant au tronc. Une idée particulièrement tenace la ronge de l'intérieur : peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, elle ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'une fillette inutile aux yeux de Kakashi. Ce sentiment d'échec lui donne la nausée.

Pour intégrer les anbus, sa force surhumaine développée avec Tsunade n'avait pas suffi. Elle a travaillé dur pour élargir sa panoplie de techniques, notamment avec les éléments suiton et le genjutsu pour lequel elle avait une prédisposition. En complément, elle a énormément travaillé de taïjutsu, qui était déjà une de ses spécialités, afin d'être plus rapide, plus discrète et donc, plus efficace. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a élaboré sa redoutable danse de combat dont ses autres collègues vantent les mérites. Elle pensait avoir enfin obtenu la reconnaissance de ses pairs, mais non. Elle savait que Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi ne la verrait jamais comme telle. Et l'attitude de son ancien professeur lors de ce combat confirme à nouveau ce qu'elle pressentait. Tout ça pour rien. Elle s'est battue pour rien. Cette injustice lui laisse un goût amer au fond de sa gorge.

Une bonne heure s'écoule ainsi avant qu'elle ne sente le chakra de son coéquipier arriver près d'elle. Il se pose doucement juste à côté d'elle, mais elle continue de contempler la vallée en contrebas.

\- Ran, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. La nuit est en train de s'installer, il faut revenir au campement.

\- Vous savez… J'en étais sûre, dit-elle d'un ton las. J'étais anxieuse de faire cette mission avec vous, car au fond de moi je savais que vous posiez le même regard sur moi qu'avant.

\- Encore une fois tu te trompes Sakura.

"Il utilise mon vrai nom !" S'étonne-t-elle en le regardant pour la première fois. Elle ne peut déchiffrer ses émotions, bien à l'abri derrière son masque d'anbu. Sa colère est loin de s'estomper et elle choisit avec soin les mots de sa prochaine réplique.

Si c'était Naruto ou Sasuke avec vous, vous n'auriez pas réagi de la sorte. Mais moi… comment pourrais-je m'en sortir ? Pauvre petite fille pathétique que je suis.

Elle veut sa dernière phrase cinglante au possible. Elle crache presque les mots au visage de son aîné.

Le ninja copieur retire son masque de loup pour le mettre sur le côté de sa tête. Il s'accroupit lentement pour se retrouver à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Son regard est doux et peut-être un peu… triste ? Il inspire profondément avant de répondre.

\- Tu as raison, je l'admets. Avec Naruto ou Sasuke je n'aurais peut-être pas agi de la même manière. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te trouve faible. C'est juste que… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être protecteur à ton égard. J'en suis désolé. Peut-être que je me prends encore pour ton professeur.

Même avec ses excuses, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être furieuse contre lui, mais surtout d'être déçue et triste. elle se lève et se retourne pour ne plus le voir. Elle sent des larmes monter à ses yeux et se déteste d'être si émotive. Il pose sa main sur son épaule et l'oblige doucement à lui faire face à nouveau.

\- Je t'assure que je suis le premier à reconnaître ta valeur. Ça fait très longtemps que l'on n'avait pas fait de mission ensemble, mais j'entends ce que les autres racontent sur toi et j'en ressens de la fierté et… de la frustration aussi, car… je sais que je n'en ai presque aucun mérite. J'aurais voulu en avoir fait plus pour toi. C'est sûrement à cause de ça que tu penses que je te trouve faible.

Sa voix s'est peu à peu éteinte tout au long de son discours. Il semble si sincère et il prononce les mots qu'elle a toujours voulu entendre de sa part. La jeune femme est bouleversée. Elle voudrait le remercier, mais sa gorge est complètement nouée.

\- Je ne te trouve pas faible, Sakura, et encore moins pathétique. Tu es de loin la meilleure kunoichi que je connaisse. Tu es la digne héritière de Tsunade et je pense même que tu l'as surpassée.

La kunoichi a du mal à réprimer la foule d'émotions qui se déversent en elle. Elle passe ses bras autour de lui et le serre contre elle. Des larmes s'échappent de ses paupières closes, mais elle s'en fiche à présent. Kakashi l'étreint également et pose sa main droite sur sa tête dans un geste presque paternaliste.

\- Pardon… pour avoir été un si mauvais professeur, lui chuchote-t-il avec douceur.

Elle voudrait lui dire qu'il a été un excellent professeur qui lui a appris à être forte et à se surpasser, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle se contente de secouer la tête négativement.

\- Tu pourrais même devenir hokage un jour !

Un gloussement lui échappe et d'un coup, toute sa peine s'évapore.

\- Ah, non merci ! Je ne voudrais pas m'attirer les foudres de Naruto.

Ils rient tous les deux en imaginant la scène.

\- Merci sensei, ajoute-elle en continuant de le serrer contre elle.

\- Je suis sincère et je te promets de faire attention à ne pas être trop protecteur à l'avenir. Tu viens maintenant ? Demande-t-il en la regardant affectueusement.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement avant de rejoindre le campement à ses côtés.


	2. Sous le masque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran et Eikichi continue leur route à la recherche des jeunes filles kidnappées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à préciser qu'au moment où j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je n'avais pas vu la fin de Naruto Shipuden, mais en connaissais les grandes lignes. J'avais vu que Kakashi pouvait ouvrir son œil gauche et pensais qu'il maitrisais son sharingan à présent. Je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait perdu :p

Le lendemain, après un trajet éprouvant cherchant à lutter contre la montre, ils font enfin une halte pour se restaurer. Elle a du mal à reprendre son souffle mais le ninja à la cicatrice ne semble pas souffrir de cette contrainte. Elle repense à ses jeunes années alors qu'il était son professeur.

\- Sensei, je voulais vous demander… Pourquoi avez-vous rejoint à nouveau les anbus ?

Son regard sombre épie les expressions de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? \- Parce que… je ne sais presque rien de vous. Mais je sais que vous étiez capitaine des anbus, avant de devenir professeur. Je me demandais ce qui vous a décidé à y retourner maintenant ?

Il l'étudie un long moment ce qui fait légèrement rougir la femme aux cheveux roses.

\- Après la dernière grande guerre… Tsunade a voulu me laisser la place d'Hokage.  
\- QUOI ?! S'exclame-t-elle en manquant de s'étouffer au passage.  
\- Eh oui… Après tout, toi et les autres n'aviez plus besoin de professeur et j'étais donc plus disponible. La dernière grande guerre l'a éprouvée et elle voulait passer le flambeau.  
\- Naruto aurait été vert de jalousie !  
\- C'est vrai. Naruto est encore trop jeune pour prétendre à ce poste, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait refuser. En fait, une vie de paperasse et d'intrigues politiques ne m'intéressait absolument pas. J'ai besoin de ma liberté et j'ai besoin d'action aussi. J'ai préféré m'enrôler à nouveau dans les forces spéciales.  
\- Je vous comprends. Rien ne vaut des nuits à la belle étoile et risquer sa vie à chaque instant ! Déclare-t-elle ironiquement.  
\- Je suis comme ça, Ran. Je suis un peu comme un animal sauvage. Je ne supporterais pas d'avoir une laisse autour du cou.  
\- Mais alors, si je comprends bien… Les anbus vous ont servis de prétexte pour fuir une lourde responsabilité !  
\- Touché…

Il rit avec une sincérité qui se communique à sa compagne.

\- Et toi, Ran. Pourquoi as-tu rejoint les forces spéciales ? Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été très surpris en l'apprenant, car tu étais promise à une belle carrière de médic nin.  
\- Et bien… Commence-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. J'avais des choses à me prouver. Vous savez, pour certaines personnes, les médic nin sont une classe inférieure parmi les ninjas. Ils ne servent qu'à soutenir les vrais combattants, ceux qui gagnent les missions et les guerres. Les vrais ninjas en somme… J'avais le sentiment d'être moins importante, moins essentielle et ça me pesait. Particulièrement avec les exploits de Naruto et Sasuke… Je crois que j'ai fait un complexe d'infériorité.  
\- Tu as fait ce choix à cause de ce que pensent certains crétins ?! Je ne peux pas croire ça ! Déclare-t-il un brin de déception dans le regard.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, s'emporte-t-elle. Enfin… un peu, je dois bien l'avouer. C'est juste que… je voulais prouver que j'étais plus que ça, que je n'étais pas là pour faire la potiche, que j'étais aussi forte que mes coéquipiers. J'avais besoin de me sentir… forte et d'être reconnue pour ça. C'est difficile à expliquer...

Elle soupire de frustration et plonge des yeux durs dans le regard sombre de son aîné.

\- Vous savez, quand tous vos amis ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur vos coéquipiers, quand tout le monde clame combien ils sont formidables et que Konoha a été sauvé grâce à eux… ça… c'est difficile à vivre au bout d'un moment. Une petite voix en moi hurlait que j'étais forte moi aussi, que je n'étais pas une figurante. J'ai voulu le prouver à tous. Oh je sais, vous devez trouver ça stupide, mais essayez de vous mettre à ma place, entre deux ninjas de génie, je faisais pâle figure.  
\- Non, je comprends ton choix.

Surprise, la jeune femme pose un regard plein de gratitude sur le ninja copieur. Elle pensait qu'il la prendrait pour une gamine. Après tout, lui-même est un génie parmi les ninjas, et puis, c'est un homme. Ça doit être compliqué de se mettre à sa place à elle, de la comprendre vraiment. Décidément, cette mission se révèle de plus en plus intéressante.

Ils se remettent vite en route en courant autant qu'ils le peuvent. Le temps leur est compté et ils se rapprochent de leur but. Sakura se demande comment vont-ils faire pour retrouver la trace d'Ayumi Kudo et des autres femmes dans cette grande ville. Et les motifs de ces enlèvements ne présagent rien de bon. Pour quelle raison peut-on bien enlever de jolies jeunes femmes ? Un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourt l'échine en imaginant les abjectes desseins de ces criminels.

\- Je propose une halte, Ran. Le jour décline, on devrait monter notre campement.  
\- Oui sensei. Je vais aller à la chasse pour le dîner, si vous êtes d'accord.  
\- Très bien.

La jeune femme ne tarde pas à revenir avec un lapin ainsi que quelques baies sauvages. Elle retrouve son coéquipier aux cheveux d'argent qui a installé leurs affaires autour d'un foyer. Il lui prend l'animal qu'il commence à dépecer. La jeune femme s'assoit contre un arbre et le regarde faire avec intérêt. Il a retiré son masque de loup et se concentre sur sa tâche. Son regard se porte sur sa cicatrice à l'œil. Elle se rappelle qu'il cachait toujours cet œil quand il n'avait pas la maîtrise de son sharingan, mais elle aime voir cette cicatrice en fait. Ça lui rajoute un quelque chose qui ne lui déplaît pas. Ses yeux descendent ensuite sur le fameux masque noir du shinobi. Elle donnerait cher pour voir ce qu'il y a dessous. Elle devine de beaux traits d'après les formes qu'elle aperçoit sous le fin morceau de tissu. Elle descend encore et se permet d'étudier le reste du corps de son aîné. Ses bras en particulier retiennent son attention, avec ses épaules nues et son tatouage d'anbu. Elle imagine un instant un torse musclé parfaitement dessiné. Une petite voix dans sa tête s'offusque des pensées indécentes qui lui vient à l'esprit mais… elle peut bien imaginer ce qu'elle veut quand même !

\- À quoi tu penses, Ran ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Demande-t-il sans quitter des yeux son travail.

La kunoichi se met à rougir légèrement. Vite, il faut qu'elle trouve de quoi lui répondre

\- Et bien je… je me demandais pourquoi vous portiez toujours ce masque ?

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, elle y a bien songé après tout ! Il lève les yeux en arquant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi cette question maintenant ? Après toutes ces années sans jamais avoir posé la question... je trouve ça étonnant.  
\- Hum… je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais osé vous poser cette question, c'est vrai. Peut-être que c'est parce que je ne suis plus votre élève.

Il la regarde d'une manière si intense qu'elle a du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux de gêne.

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi je le porte, ou bien tu voudrais... voir mon visage ? Questionne-t-il avec malice.

Le rouge s'intensifie un peu plus sur ses joues. Il est temps d'assumer sa curiosité.

\- Les deux, bien sûr. Ça fait 10 ans qu'on se connaît, j'aimerais évidemment voir votre visage, mais je sais que vous ne le ferez pas. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de le demander.

Mieux vaut dire la vérité qu'inventer un mensonge criard.  
Il reste quelques secondes sans bouger, puis effectue un déplacement instantané pour se retrouver juste en face d'elle, son sharingan à présent activé l'intimidant honteusement. Il pose doucement un doigt au-dessus de son masque et fait mine de vouloir le baisser. Sakura déglutit et sa respiration s'accélère.

\- Tu veux que je te le montre ? Demande-t-il sérieusement.  
La gorge nouée, elle se contente de hocher la tête. Elle voit le tissu descendre lentement sur sa joue tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Puis, il retire son doigt du tissu et le tend juste en face de la jeune femme.  
\- Et bien ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui ! Jubile-t-il en se relevant pour retourner à son travail.  
Elle le retient par le poignet et le sent immédiatement se tendre à ce contact.  
\- Je le savais, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi vous le portez toujours. Depuis quand ça vous est venu ?  


Il la transperce à nouveau de son regard puissant et luisant, puis s'assoit en face d'elle en tailleur. \- D'accord… si tu me révèles… ta plus grande peur.  
\- Ma plus grande peur ? Euh… d'accord.  
Elle réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre.  
\- Je pense que c'est de voir mourir ceux qui me sont chers.  
\- Ah non ma petite Ran, c'est trop facile ça. On a tous cette peur dans ce monde.

Puis il rapproche doucement son visage de la jeune kunoichi tout en la transperçant de ce regard d'onyx qui l'hypnotise.  
\- Dis-moi la peur qui te caractérise le plus. Celle que tu n'oserais dire à personne... en temps normal, lui chuchote-t-il presque.  
Les mots de son compagnon glissent sur elle avec malice. Sa voix lui paraît différente, plus taquine et intime. La jeune femme écarquille un peu ses prunelles vertes avant de détourner les yeux de son compagnon. Elle réfléchit longtemps à la réponse qu'elle va lui donner. Elle connaît la réponse à cette question, mais souhaite-t-elle le lui dire ? Elle baisse les yeux pour fixer une touffe d'herbe au sol.

\- J'ai peur… de... ne compter pour personne. D'être seule… vraiment seule.  
Le ninja copieur relève légèrement ses sourcils de surprise. Puis, il pose sa paume à plat sur les cheveux roses avec un doux regard.  
\- Tu comptes pour nous, Sakura. Tu es importante pour nous et tu le seras toujours.

Elle tressaille légèrement à entendre son vrai prénom. L'a-t-il fait exprès ?  
\- Hum, dit-elle en acquiesçant.

Néanmoins, elle sait très bien qu'elle ne croit pas complètement aux paroles de son ancien professeur. Il cherche juste à la rassurer, mais elle est bel et bien seule. Oui elle a des amis, une famille, des gens qui l'aiment. Mais, elle a toujours l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse, d'être celle qu'on appelle en dernière, celle qui rentre seule chez elle. En même temps, elle a voulu tromper cette peur en plongeant dans cette fichue solitude quand elle a rejoint les anbus. Elle a rempli sa vie de travail et mis un masque pour échapper à ses démons.

\- Maintenant vous devez répondre à ma question, Eikichi sensei.  
\- Oui, je crois bien.  
Kakashi passe une main gantée dans ses cheveux d'argent en soupirant.  
\- Et bien... je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais j'ai perdu ma mère très jeune. Mon père, un grand ninja de Konoha, m'a élevé seul. Il a mal vécu le deuil et est devenu très froid. Chaque fois qu'il me voyait pleurer, il me reprochait ma faiblesse. "Un ninja ne doit pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions" me disait-il tout le temps. Alors, avant même de rejoindre l'académie, j'ai décidé de cacher mes émotions avec ce masque. Il m'a été d'une grande aide et j'ai décidé de ne jamais l'enlever. De plus, le fait que mon entourage ne connaissait pas mon vrai visage m'amusait beaucoup !  
\- Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà montré à quelqu'un ?  
\- Oui évidemment, mais j'ai dû me débarrasser d'eux après coup ! Répond-il les yeux menaçant.  
\- Un jour je le verrai, affirme-t-elle avec provocation.  
\- Alors je devrais également me débarrasser de toi.

Ils se regardent un long moment avant de s'esclaffer de rire l'un comme l'autre. Puis le ninja aux cheveux d'argent retourne s'occuper du repas pendant que sa compagne s'acharne à allumer un feu dans le foyer. La soirée se passe gentiment et ils investissent leur sac de couchage respectif, à proximité l'un de l'autre. Ils admirent le ciel étoilé en discutant encore de tout et de rien. Ils repensent au temps de la team 7 et ricanent sur des anecdotes concernant Naruto. Il y en a tellement !

Sakura sait que sa relation avec celui qui a été son professeur est en train de changer et ça lui plaît énormément. Elle aime cette complicité qui est en train de s'installer et se sent privilégiée par le fait qu'il veuille bien lui dévoiler certains de ses secrets.


	3. Confidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La route continue et Sakura regarde décidément son ancien sensei d'un autre œil... Leur relation évolue petit à petit.

A peine levés et les affaires emballées que les deux anbus se remettent à courir à travers les bois. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se perd dans ses pensées et repense au moment où, l'espace d'une seconde, elle a cru que Kakashi allait baisser son masque. Qu'elle avait été bête de penser ça ! Mais surtout, elle avait été extrêmement troublée. Le fait qu'il garde le bas de son visage secret est très envoûtant et rend la découverte de cette partie terriblement intime.

A bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtent un moment se reposer près d'un lac. Ils déposent leur paquetage et commencent à étancher leur soif. La jeune femme est en nage après cette course effrénée et une envie irrépressible lui vient en regardant l'eau calme et translucide. Elle enlève son masque de chat et détache ses longs cheveux roses. Elle ôte ensuite ses protections, ses gants et ses chaussures sous le regard médusé de son coéquipier.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demande le ninja copieur, incrédule.  
\- Je vais prendre un bain pour me débarrasser de ma sueur.

Elle retire ensuite son habit noir pour ne rester qu'en débardeur et short, puis plonge dans l'eau sans autre forme de cérémonie. Le contraste entre la température de son corps et la fraîcheur de l'eau est vivifiante. Un petit cri lui échappe au moment où elle refait surface.

\- Elle est super bonne, vous devriez venir !  
\- Euh non merci.  
\- Parce que môssieur ne transpire pas ? J'ai des doutes… Dit-elle en se bouchant le nez d'un air taquin.  


Elle se frictionne le corps sous l'eau et penche sa tête en arrière pour lisser ses cheveux avec l'aide de l'eau. Son regard revient vers son aîné assis sur la berge et un sourire espiègle se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle projette un peu d'eau sur lui. Celui-ci esquive les attaques malveillantes avec souplesse.

\- Allez, venez!  
\- On va bientôt repartir, Ran. Tu devrais sortir de l'eau.  
\- Quel rabat-joie ! Aidez-moi à sortir de l'eau, demande-t-elle en tendant la main vers le shinobi aux cheveux argentés.

Il soupire en lui attrapant la main. Un sourire malicieux se dessine sur le visage de la belle au moment où elle l'enserre avec sa deuxième main, pousse avec ses pieds sur la berge et réussit à déséquilibrer son compagnon qui fait un beau plongeon dans l'eau. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses part dans un grand éclat de rire. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, ne le voyant pas reparaître à la surface, elle comprend qu'il va essayer de se venger pile au moment où deux mains la projettent hors de l'eau. Sakura crie pendant son décollage d'au moins deux mètres avant de replonger dans l'eau fraîche. En ressortant la tête, un peu sonnée, elle trouve le ninja aux cheveux argentés qui la pointe du doigt en riant. Elle fronce les sourcils, mais le rire de son compagnon est communicatif. Néanmoins, elle ne compte pas le laisser gagner et nage vers lui pour essayer de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau.

Il ne se laisse pas faire et tente de lui attraper les mains. S'ensuit une petite bataille de pouvoir pour déterminer qui sera le gagnant de cet échange. Kakashi esquive toutes les attaques de sa partenaire, mais à l'aide d'une petite ruse, celle-ci réussit à se glisser derrière lui et grimpe sur son dos. Elle utilise le poids de son corps et tente de le déstabiliser afin de lui plonger la tête sous l'eau mais…

\- Sakura… tu perds ton temps, j'ai pied ! Déclare-t-il en riant.  
\- Hein ?! Rhaaaaa pourquoi je suis si petite ?! Se lamente-t-elle.

Alors elle éclabousse le visage de son aîné autant qu'elle peut pour l'empêcher de se moquer d'elle. Las de ses vaines tentatives, il lui attrape les bras, la soulève complètement hors de l'eau et l'envoie valdinguer plus loin.

Sakura n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Elle nage sous l'eau bien au fond du lac et fonce droit sur lui. Arrivée près de lui, alors qu'elle pensait la victoire sienne, il s'immerge complètement, la repère et commence à nager vers elle. Celle-ci prend peur et nage en sens inverse. Ils se coursent sous l'eau comme deux adolescents. Elle sent la main de Kakashi lui frôler la cheville et remonte vite à la surface. Trop tard, il nage plus vite qu'elle. Il l'attrape à la taille avant de ressortir de l'eau l'air triomphant.

\- Gagné ! Alors, qui est le plus fort ?  
Elle esquisse une moue boudeuse. Il répète sa question en la portant à bout de bras hors de l'eau pour menacer de la balancer encore une fois.  
\- Non, arrêtez ! C'est bon, c'est vous le plus fort…  
\- Alors on repart.

Il la redescend doucement dans l'eau en ricanant. Toute cette agitation l'a fatiguée et, sans même demander la permission, elle cale ses genoux de part et d'autre des hanches du ninja à la cicatrice et s'accroche à ses épaules. Elle se perd une seconde dans le regard intense de son aîné. Ses cheveux argentés sont lissés autour de son visage avec l'eau, ce qui lui donne un autre genre. Elle le trouve beau. Sensuel. Un frisson la parcourt en se rendant compte qu'il la tient toujours à la taille. Ses mains sont posées sur sa peau nue car son débardeur s'est légèrement relevé lorsqu'ils chahutaient. Il repart vers la berge en ramenant la jeune femme accrochée à lui, sans paraître affecté par cette proximité. Alors, pourquoi est-elle autant troublée, elle ?

Elle prend sa serviette dans son sac et commence à sécher ses cheveux. Elle jette un coup d'œil discret sur le ninja copieur au moment où il retire son t-shirt noir et son masque, dos à elle. Il les essore en tordant le tissu. Le regard de la jeune femme s'attarde sur le dos sculptural de son aîné, luisant au soleil. Quelques cicatrices se dessinent sur sa peau pour marquer les années de combats auxquels il a participé. Son cœur bat la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle sent son visage s'empourprer. Chacun des gestes qu'il effectue fait bouger sensuellement les muscles de son corps. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle aperçoit néanmoins son mouvement de tête alors qu'il lui jette un regard en coin. La kunoichi se retourne juste à temps pour ne pas être découverte. Puis, l'air de rien, elle continue à se rhabiller et rattache ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

Le soir approchant et après plusieurs heures de route à travers des prairies et des vallées, ils regagnent la discrétion de la forêt et s'y arrêtent pour camper. Ils dégustent un repas acheté au préalable dans un petit village, ainsi qu'une bouteille de bière.

\- Ran, je te propose un point sur la mission car nous arriverons à Kumasaki demain dans la matinée. Rappelons les faits : 5 jeunes femmes jeunes et belles ont mystérieusement disparues sans laisser la moindre trace. Néanmoins, nos soupçons sur le fait qu'il s'agisse d'enlèvements ont été confirmés. On sait qu'elles ont été transportées jusqu'à Kumasaki et remises à une personne ou un groupe de personnes dont nous ne connaissons rien. L'entrevue entre ces groupes a eu lieu dans les anciens souterrains qui parcourent Kumasaki. C'est assez peu pour les retrouver… Que savons-nous de cette ville ?  
\- C'est une ville réputée pour sa richesse culturelle que ce soit dans l'art ou la mode. De ce fait, il y a beaucoup de tourisme, surtout en cette période estivale.  
\- Oui, de plus, comme il s'agit d'une ville riche, le pouvoir politique y est bien assuré. Le Daimyo du pays du feu a beaucoup d'amis y résidant.  
\- Je pense que le responsable de ces enlèvements doit être une personne importante dans la ville. Il faut justement un certain pouvoir pour se permettre de tels crimes et se sentir suffisamment en sécurité. Il va falloir qu'on s'infiltre et qu'on arrive à se faire accepter dans ces milieux fermés… Enfin, moi en tout cas. Je pourrais...

Le ninja copieur arque un sourcil vers sa coéquipière.  
\- Attends, tu veux t'infilter seule ?  
\- Disons que votre cicatrice à l'œil est assez visible et vous classe automatiquement dans la catégorie "combattant". Je ne pense pas que ce soit idéal.  
\- Je peux très bien changer mon apparence.  
\- Oui, mais maintenir un henge aussi longtemps consomme beaucoup de chakra ce qui présente des risques.

Il croise les bras sur son torse.  
\- Eh bien dis-moi comment tu vois les choses alors.  
Le sarcasme qui transpire dans son ton l'irrite immédiatement. C'est à lui d'établir la stratégie, elle le sait, mais elle a bien le droit de donner des suggestions quand même.  
\- Je pourrais me faire passer pour une amatrice d'art d'une ville éloignée, qui a pour objectif de débusquer de nouveaux talents à exposer dans sa galerie. Ainsi je pourrais fouiner dans les milieux fermés des artistes. J'imagine que notre cible, s'il a autant de pouvoir qu'on le pense, réside justement à Kumasaki pour son fief culturel et artistique. Ainsi, j'aurais plus de chance de le rencontrer.  
\- Et moi dans tout ça ? Quel serait mon rôle ?

Toujours ce ton où une pointe de colère se devine derrière les banales questions.

\- Vous pourriez mener votre enquête discrètement, dans l'ombre. Fouiller ces fameux souterrains, écouter les ragots des bas quartiers...  
Pendant de longues secondes, le ninja scrute sa collègue sans rien dire, ce qui la met mal à l'aise. A-t-elle dit un truc stupide ? Son plan est-il si minable ? Va-t-il l'humilier pour ça ?  
\- On peut faire ça oui. Il faudra que tu sois parfaite dans ce rôle, alors je te conseille de bien le travailler.  
\- Oh pour ça, je ne suis pas inquiète. Les apparences, j'ai l'habitude… Répond-elle un voile sombre dans le regard.  
\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
\- Pour rien… Laissez tomber.  
\- Tu as piqué ma curiosité. Raconte-moi ce qui se cache sous cette insinuation, s'il te plaît.

Ça alors, Kakashi qui devient curieux… On aura tout vu ! Une part de Sakura n'a pas du tout envie de revivre ce passage de sa vie, mais d'un autre côté, elle a envie de discuter de choses plus personnelles avec son ancien professeur. Que faire ?  
Elle soupire et ouvre la bouteille de bière pour s'en servir un verre, ainsi qu'à Kakashi. Si elle doit s'ouvrir à lui, un peu d'alcool ne sera pas trop demandé !

\- C'est juste qu'à un moment donné de ma vie, j'ai passé plusieurs mois à… faire semblant. Faire croire que tout allait bien, parce que c'était plus logique, c'était ce que tout le monde s'attendait me concernant. Au final, j'étais assez mal. J'avais peur, j'étais torturée par mes démons intérieurs, je me sentais prisonnière de mon personnage.  
Pendant de longs instants, Kakashi la regarde intensément sans rien dire, sans bouger.  
\- C'était avec Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?  
La jeune femme aux cheveux roses écarquille les yeux de surprise. Il a mis dans le mille ! Aucun de ses amis n'avaient remarqué quoique ce soit dans son comportement, à ce moment-là. Comment avait-il pu deviner ?  
\- Oui, c'est ça, répond-elle en buvant une gorgée de bière. Comment avez-vous deviné ?  
\- Disons que… je n'ai jamais trouvé que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre.  


Sakura le regarde bouche bée en attendant qu'il continue.  
\- Je pensais que vous étiez trop différents pour que ça puisse fonctionner.  
\- Oui… C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais je croyais que justement nos différences pouvaient nous rapprocher. Pour vous expliquer tout ça, il faut savoir que j'ai toujours été amoureuse de Sasuke.  
\- Sans blague ? La taquine-t-il en lui arrachant un sourire qu'elle ne réussit pas à cacher.  
\- Oh ça va, Eikichi ! Pas la peine non plus de vous rappeler qu'il est parti rejoindre Orochimaru, qu'il nous a abandonné alors qu'on voulait le ramener, qu'il a même essayé de nous tuer au passage ! Mais Naruto et moi, on n'a jamais perdu espoir qu'il revienne vers nous.  
\- Euh… Je mettrai un bémol la fois où tu t'es mise en tête de le tuer toi-même !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, une moue boudeuse.  
\- Oui bon… C'est vrai qu'à un moment, j'ai cru que je pouvais le supprimer, pour le bien de Konoha. Mais, même si j'étais déterminée à agir, je savais que je n'y arriverais pas. Je voulais voir s'il allait vraiment me tuer. Je voulais voir si je comptais pour lui. Et… j'ai vu ! J'ai vu que je n'étais rien pour lui puisqu'il a vraiment essayé de me tuer. D'ailleurs, c'est vous qui m'avez sauvée. Sans vous, je serais morte. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être conne !  
Elle vide son verre d'un trait puis serre les dents avec colère.  
\- Je te trouve un peu dure avec toi-même. Tu as suivi ton cœur, c'est tout.  
\- Non… ce n'est pas pour ça que je dis ça. C'est pour ce qui s'est passé après, lorsqu'il est revenu. Après son combat avec Naruto, il s'est excusé auprès de moi. Juste un petit "pardon, Sakura" et voilà que je suis repartie dans mes travers. Mon petit cœur s'est à nouveau mis à battre pour lui. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, j'ai espéré qu'il tombe enfin amoureux de moi.  
\- Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé d'ailleurs.  
\- Oh non ! On est sorti ensemble en effet, mais je crois que Sasuke est incapable d'aimer quelqu'un. Du moins, il ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un vraiment, l'aimer plus que tout, l'aimer à en crever ! Et pourtant, j'y ai cru. J'ai voulu y croire… J'avais enfin ce que j'avais toujours voulu. J'étais avec lui. J'étais prête à tout pour lui. Et j'ai cru être heureuse. Je l'ai peut-être été un peu, mais ça n'a pas duré.

Elle se sert à nouveau un peu du breuvage alcoolisé avant de poursuivre.  
\- Au final, il était toujours absent. Il rentrait 2-3 jours pour s'en aller pendant des semaines. La solitude a commencé à me gagner… Ça a commencé comme ça, oui. J'étais plus seule que je ne l'avais jamais été. Et le pire, c'est qu'au bout d'un moment, même quand il rentrait de mission, je me sentais seule. Même avec lui, j'étais seule. Son air froid et détaché que j'avais pourtant toujours adoré me rendait finalement malheureuse. Ses gestes affectueux à mon égard étaient si rares et uniquement intéressés. Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimais, comme je l'avais toujours aimé. Je crevais d'envie d'avoir l'amour que je méritais bordel.  


Un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, elle pose ses yeux de jade sur le ninja copieur qui l'observe silencieusement.  
\- Vous savez, les garçons froids et distants sont assez attirants. Mais en fait, c'est l'espoir de pouvoir percer cette carapace qui est exaltant. C'est d'être celle qui réussira à éveiller de l'amour chez eux. Mais... ça n'arrivait pas. J'avais beau me démener… c'est comme s'il était vide à l'intérieur. Ou alors… il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, il ne m'aimerait jamais vraiment, ou du moins pas comme moi je l'aimais. Peu importe ce que je faisais, il ne pouvait pas me donner ce que je désirais vraiment. Cette prise de conscience m'a... détruite.

Elle boit une grande gorgée pour se donner du courage.  
\- Pendant presque un an j'ai vécu l'enfer. Une putain d'année… Personne ne pouvait comprendre que j'étais malheureuse alors que j'avais ce que j'avais toujours clamé vouloir ! Enfin, j'avais Sasuke pour moi, alors j'étais forcément comblée ! Alors j'ai fait semblant. J'ai montré un visage souriant et épanouie. J'ai fait croire que j'étais heureuse, que la vie était belle, que mes rêves s'étaient réalisés et qu'ils étaient encore mieux que ce que j'espérais. J'ai menti à tout le monde. C'était plus confortable, plus facile que d'avouer la vérité. "Oups les gars ! Finalement, Sasuke est vraiment le glaçon qu'il a toujours semblé être. Franchement, c'est l'horreur d'être avec lui car je n'ai pas la moindre marque d'amour que je pensais mériter".

Encore une rasade de bière pour se donner le courage de continuer son histoire.  
\- En fait, j'étais aux abois. J'étais dévastée. J'avais envie de hurler ! J'étais finalement prisonnière du carcan que j'avais moi-même façonné ! Quel comble… Et le pire c'est que je voyais tous mes amis qui se mettaient en couple et qui vivaient le parfait amour, celui que je voulais ! J'étais jalouse. Horriblement jalouse, alors que j'aurais dû être heureuse pour eux. Je m'en voulais. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je me détestais.

Elle se mord la lèvre pour stopper ses tremblements. Kakashi l'écoute attentivement sans bouger, sans la déranger dans son récit. Il comprend à quel point c'est difficile pour elle. Elle prend une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.  
\- Et puis un jour… alors qu'il rentrait encore une fois de mission, en posant mes yeux sur lui et son air glacial que je redoutais tant… j'ai senti ce poids, cette boule au ventre disparaître. J'ai cherché au fond de moi, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Ni colère, ni frustration, ni solitude et… plus d'amour non plus. En un claquement de doigts, j'avais brisé mes chaînes ! Je pouvais enfin réagir et sortir de cet enfer. C'est comme si j'étais prisonnière d'un genjutsu depuis toujours et que l'illusion s'était brisée d'un coup. Je me suis sentie libérée. J'ai sauté dans ses bras et l'ai serré très fort. J'étais juste euphorique de savoir que tout allait se terminer. Lui, bien sûr n'a pas répondu à mon étreinte, mais cette constatation m'a juste amusée ! Je l'ai embrassé une dernière fois, c'était un dernier clin d'œil à l'imbécile que j'étais, et... je l'ai quitté, tout simplement.  
\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?  
\- A votre avis ? Rien du tout bien sûr ! Pas de réaction. Le glacier est resté intact. C'était tellement prévisible ! Je lui ai juste dit que ça ne marchait pas entre nous et qu'il valait mieux arrêter. Au mieux, j'ai lu un peu d'étonnement dans son regard. J'ai tourné les talons tranquillement et il n'a pas cherché à me rattraper. C'était fini. L'avantage c'est que tout a été simple. Une rupture propre et sans bavure.

Elle sourit en portant son verre à ses lèvres.  
\- Figurez-vous que je n'ai jamais raconté ça à qui que ce soit, vous savez, reprend-elle en souriant. J'ai toujours su que personne ne pouvait me comprendre. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre les railleries qui n'auraient pas manqué… " Tout ça pour ça ? Tu nous a bassiné pendant des années à propos de lui et finalement tu ne le supportes pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, qu'il allait se transformer en mec romantique ? " Bref… j'ai décidé de continuer dans mon mensonge et j'ai dit à tout le monde qu'il m'avait quittée. C'était plus simple. Le pire c'est que personne n'a été étonné ! Mes amis n'ont pas vraiment cherché à connaître l'explication qu'il avait dû me donner, car au final tout le monde se doutait que ça devait finir comme ça. Ça aussi ça m'a blessée. Comment Sasuke aurait pu vraiment aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? Peut-être avaient-ils raison… Peut-être que j'étais trop… fade pour émouvoir le fameux Sasuke !  
\- Tu exagères, Sasuke est loin d'être si exceptionnel. C'est un handicapé des sentiments et je pense qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir l'amour et la dévotion d'une fille comme toi.

Sakura rougit et ne peut réprimer un petit sourire de gratitude. Elle plonge un instant un regard intense dans les yeux d'onyx de son aîné et repense au moment où elle s'est accrochée à lui dans le lac. A ses mains sur sa peau tandis qu'une boule étrange se formait en son bas ventre. Et là, de se confier à lui comme elle le fait, sans compter l'alcool qui commence à agir… elle aurait presque envie qu'il la touche à nouveau, qu'il la serre contre lui en susurrant son nom.  
\- Et Sasuke, il n'a pas dit aux autres ce qui s'était réellement passé ?  
Sakura sursaute légèrement. Elle était partie dans ses pensées. Des pensées particulièrement… sensuelles vis à vis de son ancien professeur ! Elle chasse tout ça de sa tête et se concentre sur son histoire.  
\- Non, pas du tout. Je pense qu'il était content de ne pas passer pour le faible qui se fait larguer par la pleurnicheuse aux cheveux roses. Ou alors il s'en fichait tout simplement.  
\- Tu n'es pas une pleurnicheuse. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te rabaisser comme ça, Sakura.  
\- J'y songerais, dit-elle en souriant au jônin, sincèrement contente de l'entendre la valoriser. Mais je sais que beaucoup me considèrent ainsi.  
\- Et Naruto n'a pas essayé de te défendre ou un truc du genre ?  
\- Oh, vous savez… ce n'est qu'une histoire de cœur et Sasuke avait le droit de vouloir "casser" notre relation. Naruto n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver contre lui. Il a été désolé pour moi et a essayé de me réconforter, mais c'est tout. Et c'était mieux comme ça au final.

Un long silence s'installe entre les deux anbus. Sakura s'est replongée dans ses horribles souvenirs et Kakashi médite ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. La jeune femme termine son verre et cherche à le remplir à nouveau de bière. Son compagnon écarte la bouteille et lui sert de l'eau à la place, avec un sourire chaleureux qui se devine sous le masque sombre.

\- Sensei...  
\- Deux verres c'est suffisant, jeune fille.  
\- Je ne suis plus une enfant !  
\- C'est pour ça que tu en as eu deux !  
Elle sourit en portant le verre à ses lèvres sans quitter des yeux le ninja à la cicatrice.


	4. Sous le clair de lune

Au moment du coucher, Sakura installe son sac de couchage à côté de celui de son compagnon. Le shinobi ne fait aucune remarque et s'allonge sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa tête en appréciant l'éclat du ciel étoilé à travers les branches d'arbres. La kunoichi s'installe sur le ventre et pose son menton sur ses avant bras.

Elle repense à cette étrange journée passée avec celui qu'elle considérait juste comme son ancien professeur énigmatique et un brin pervers. Leur relation est en train de changer, c'est certain. Elle ne sait pas quelle en est la nature à présent, mais elle aime ça. Elle n'en revient pas de lui avoir raconté son histoire avec Sasuke. Elle n'a jamais été franche sur ce sujet avec qui que ce soit, pas même avec l'intéressé directement, ni sa meilleure amie. Mais pourquoi donc s'est-elle ainsi confiée à lui ?

\- Dis-moi… Dit-il en rompant le silence, si j'interprète tout ce que tu m'as dit correctement, tu as fui Sasuke et cette relation toxique en entrant chez les anbus, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura manque de s'étouffer de surprise. Il la prise au dépourvu. Elle voit qu'il sourit sous son masque et ne peut s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Eh bien, il y avait un peu de ça. Enfin… disons que ce que je vous ai dit sur mes raisons, était vrai. Mais mon histoire ratée avec Sasuke avait laissé une profonde blessure en moi. J'avais besoin de retrouver confiance en moi et entrer chez les anbus était un challenge que je voulais relever. De plus, j'avais envie de m'éloigner un peu de Konoha et de mon train de vie habituel. Surtout que mes amis essayaient constamment de vouloir me remonter le moral. Attention, ça m'a fait du bien d'avoir cette attention, au début. Mais j'étais obligée de poursuivre mon mensonge et de faire semblant d'être effondrée par cette rupture. Ils n'auraient pas compris que j'étais heureuse de ne plus être avec Sasuke. Personne ne pouvait me comprendre.

Elle prend une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

\- Tout ce que je voulais c'était un projet de vie. Quelque chose qui me fasse avancer et mettre tout ça derrière moi. Alors, j'ai décidé de m'engager chez les anbus. Je me suis plongée à corps perdu dans un entraînement intensif. J'ai développé des techniques suiton et j'ai travaillé mes compétences en genjutsu et en taijutsu. Je me suis sentie plus forte que jamais. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Et puis... mettre un masque sur mon visage et emprunter une autre identité que la mienne pour les missions... franchement, ça m'a fait un bien fou ! J'ai peu à peu repris confiance en moi. Je ne regrette pas mon choix.  
\- J'ai encore une question pour toi, Sakura.  
\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi curieux sensei… Dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Eh bien dites toujours, mais après ce sera à mon tour de vous poser une question personnelle, répond-elle avec un grand sourire sans équivoque.  
\- Euh… J'hésite finalement.  
\- Allez ! Je vous ai raconté des choses… très personnelles. Des choses que je n'avais encore dit à personne. J'ai bien mérité d'en savoir plus sur vous.  
\- Tu marques un point. Je te laisserai donc une question, mais je me réserve autant de véto que nécessaire. Donc, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas demandé à moi de t'entraîner pour devenir anbu ?

Elle regarde le shinobi avec surprise. Ses yeux d'onyx ne trahissent aucune émotion mais la question n'est pas innocente.  
\- A vous ? S'étonne-t-elle. Eh bien… je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que j'avais peur de souffrir de la comparaison avec Sasuke et Naruto. Vous m'avez connue alors que j'avais 12 ans et j'étais pas terrible… Soyons honnête.  
\- Non, tu n'étais pas mauvaise. Tu avais une très bonne maîtrise de ton chakra et donc un vrai potentiel. Mais tu manquais plutôt de motivation je pense.  
\- Pour être honnête… avec vous, je me suis toujours sentie… inférieure. J'ai toujours cru que vous ne voyiez que la fragile genin que j'étais. Vous m'avez toujours protégée. Moi plus que Naruto et Sasuke. J'étais la plus faible de l'équipe 7… et je ne voulais pas avoir cette image en tête alors que justement je voulais changer ça.

Kakashi repense à leur dispute deux jours plus tôt, ses mots avaient été violents : _"Vous savez… J'étais anxieuse de faire cette mission avec vous, car au fond de moi je savais que vous posiez le même regard sur moi qu'avant."_ Le regard emprunt de colère qu'elle avait posé sur lui l'avait blessé. _"Si c'était Naruto ou Sasuke avec vous, vous n'auriez pas réagi de la sorte. Mais moi… comment pourrais-je m'en sortir ? Pauvre petite fille pathétique que je suis."_ Il avait admis une part de vérité...  
Un sentiment de honte s'empare de lui en se rendant compte des conséquences de ses actes passés concernant son élève.  
\- Sakura… je suis désolé de t'avoir renvoyé cette image de toi. Ce n'est pas mon sentiment. Tu es extrêmement douée et je pense vraiment que tu es une puissante kunoichi, encore plus que Tsunade, comme je te l'ai dit auparavant. En fait, pour être honnête avec toi… j'aurais voulu que tu me demandes de t'aider à progresser. J'ai entraîné de cette manière Sasuke et Naruto et j'aurais voulu faire de même pour toi. J'ai été un peu blessé que tu ne te tournes pas vers moi. J'ai cru que tu ne me faisais pas confiance pour ça, que tu considérais que je ne faisais pas l'affaire, ou bien...

La kunoichi est chamboulée par les remarques de son compagnon. Elle se redresse sur ses mains et plante ses iris clairs dans les yeux noirs de Kakashi, sans le laisser finir sa phrase.  
\- Bien sûr que je vous fais confiance, clame-t-elle un peu trop fort. Jamais je n'ai pensé ça de vous. J'avais peut-être au contraire trop d'estime pour vous. Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, vous plus que quiconque, si jamais… si jamais je n'y arrivais pas. Si j'avais su ce que vous pensiez de moi, je suis sûre que je vous l'aurais demandé.  
\- Merci Sakura. Je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été un mauvais professeur pour toi. J'en suis vraiment désolé. Je vais essayer d'être au moins un bon partenaire pour nos missions !

A nouveau, elle sent ses joues rougir un peu. Elle ne peut pas le contredire, il n'a pas été le même avec elle qu'avec les deux garçons de l'équipe. Il ne l'a pas encouragée de la même manière. Mais elle sait aussi que Sasuke avec son sceau maudit et Naruto en tant que jinchuriki, étaient hors norme et qu'ils avaient besoin de Kakashi plus qu'elle.

\- Bon, on doit se lever tôt demain. Bonne nuit, Ran.  
Sakura sourit intérieurement. Son coéquipier reprend son nom de code, mais son vrai prénom surgit de temps en temps. Surtout quand leur discussion prend un tournant plus… personnel.  
\- Pas question de dormir de suite… C'est à mon tour de vous poser des questions !  
\- Une seule question.  
\- Oui, d'accord.  
\- Peut-on remettre ça à demain ?  
\- Absolument pas, sinon vous trouverez une autre excuse et je n'aurais droit à rien du tout !  
\- Je sens que je vais le regretter… Je t'écoute, ronchonne le ninja copieur.  
\- Alors, comme je ne sais pas grand-chose de vous, à part ce que tout le monde sait déjà et comme je vous ai livré certains de mes secrets, j'attends la même chose de vous à présent.  
\- J'avais bien compris que c'était ton intention.  
\- Vous n'y échapperez pas mon cher ! Donc, monsieur le ninja copieur… Parlez-moi des relations amoureuses que vous avez eu. On ne vous a jamais vu avec qui que ce soit, tout ça est un vrai mystère. Mais je doute que vous n'ayez jamais eu de relation sérieuse dans votre vie.  
\- Véto! S'exclame-t-il.  
\- Non, je ne vous autorise pas de véto.  
\- Je me suis auto-accordé des vétos, alors je les utilise.  
\- Non ! Franchement vous savez tout de ma vie amoureuse et moi rien de la vôtre ! Faites un effort s'il vous plaît.  
\- Tout ? Demande-t-il en la regardant du coin de l’œil. Tu n'as donc connu personne d'autre que Sasuke ?  
\- Si, mais euh… bref, ce n'est plus à vous de poser des questions ! Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça. Je vous écoute, c'est à vous de parler.

L'homme aux cheveux argent soupire de résignation.  
\- Tu as gagné Ran. Je vais donc te révéler mes secrets. Tu me promets de ne rien répéter ?  
\- Évidemment ! Je suis digne de confiance, réplique-t-elle les yeux pétillants d'excitation.  
\- Bon et bien, je n'ai eu que deux relations sérieuses dans ma vie… Voilà ! Tu sais tout. Bonne nuit !

Le silence s'installe pendant quelques secondes et le visage de Sakura affiche une moue boudeuse, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés. Devant l'air dépité de sa partenaire, Kakashi ne peut réprimer une irrésistible envie de rire. Encore plus vexée, Sakura se renfrogne, mécontente de le voir se moquer d'elle impunément. La jeune kunoichi se penche vers lui et se met à le frapper à plusieurs reprises à l'épaule. Mais au lieu de le calmer, son rire devient parfaitement incontrôlable, ce qui fait enrager la jeune femme de plus belle. Elle continue de lui donner de petits coups sur les bras tout en lui ordonnant d'arrêter de rire. Kakashi en a les larmes aux yeux et se tient le ventre tellement ses muscles lui font mal.

Sakura doit le faire taire à tout prix. Ni une, ni deux, elle grimpe à califourchon sur lui et place ses mains devant sa bouche pour l'obliger à arrêter. Il se débat gentiment et sans grande conviction tout en continuant de rire de manière étouffé. Rageuse d'être ainsi tournée en ridicule, elle serre son poing droit avec force et y infuse son chakra pour lui asséner un coup surpuissant dont elle a le secret.

D'instinct, Kakashi attrape le poignet menaçant d'une main et enserre sa taille de l'autre afin de renverser la jeune femme par terre. En une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouve sur le dos avec son coéquipier au-dessus d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Fini de rire. Immédiatement, une étrange atmosphère se crée. Il est si proche d'elle. Son regard se fait doux et caresse sa peau en se posant sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme sent son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Une douce onde de chaleur se forme dans son bas ventre avant de se diffuser dans tout son corps. Elle n'ose pas esquisser le moindre mouvement, ses yeux intensément agrippés à ceux de Kakashi. Lui non plus ne bouge pas.

Il fait trop chaud tout à coup. Les mains de Kakashi sur elle semblent embraser sa peau. Sentir son corps entre ses cuisses attise son trouble. Sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse rapidement au rythme de sa respiration hachée. Une partie d'elle est effrayée par ce qui pourrait arriver, tandis que l'autre meurt d'envie de sentir sa main sur sa taille remonter vers son buste en glissant sous son débardeur noir. Va-t-il le faire ? Et en a-t-elle vraiment envie ?

Mais subitement, il s'écarte d'elle et reprend sa place à côté, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Sakura a du mal à rassembler ses esprits. A-t-elle bien lu du désir dans sa façon de la regarder ? Ce moment intense a duré si peu de temps, est-ce qu'elle s'est imaginé des choses ? Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit penser de tout ça.

\- Fini de jouer jeune fille, nous devons nous reposer.  
\- Non ! Vous n'avez pas vraiment répondu à ma question, affirme-t-elle avec autorité en regagnant son sac de couchage.  
Il la regarde avec attention. Elle maudit ce satané masque qui l'empêche d'interpréter complètement ses expressions.  
\- S'il vous plaît. Vous m'avez promis, insiste-t-elle en reprenant appui sur ses avant-bras.  
\- Très bien… Répond-il après un long moment, les yeux mi-clos et l'air résigné. Je vais te raconter la première relation sérieuse que j'ai eue. C'était juste avant d'être nommé chef de l'équipe 7, j'ai commencé à fréquenter une kunoichi. C'était une très belle jounin, qui était mon exact opposé en terme de caractère. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a plu chez elle. Elle était extravertie et hyperactive, c'était très rafraîchissant.  
\- Une jounin de Konoha ? Est-ce que je la connais ? Qui est-ce ?  
\- Eh bien… hésite-t-il. C'est Anko.

Sakura imagine immédiatement la plantureuse jounin aux cheveux violets pendue au cou du ninja copieur. Quelque part au fond d'elle, une pointe de jalousie prend forme qu'elle s'efforce de faire taire.  
\- Qui a déclaré sa flamme à l'autre ?  
\- Aucun de nous. Tout s'est fait de manière très banale en fait. On était sorti boire un verre entre amis. Elle riait sans pudeur et je la trouvais séduisante. Je l'ai raccompagnée jusque chez elle et, sans crier gare, elle a baissé mon masque pour m'embrasser.  
\- Eh bien elle est culottée quand même ! S'emporte la jeune femme.  
\- Oui, elle l'est, dit-il en ricanant. On a passé des mois incroyables, à l'abri des regards évidemment. Je n'avais pas envie que les autres se mêlent de notre histoire. Et puis, il y a eu l'examen chûnin auquel tu as participé avec l'équipe 7 et l'apparition d'Orochimaru, son ancien maître. Les choses ont dérapé comme tu le sais et ça nous a affecté. Quand Sasuke a reçu la marque maudite, elle voulait qu'il soit mis en quarantaine et j'ai pris le parti inverse. En privé, nous nous sommes disputés. Elle a très mal pris le fait que je ne l'ai pas soutenue. Et puis, elle est devenue obsédée par le fait de retrouver Orochimaru. Elle perdit de son insouciance que j'aimais. Notre relation n'était plus pareil. Ce n'était plus fluide entre nous, tout était trop compliqué... Quelques semaines plus tard, elle m'a quitté.  
\- Est-ce que vous étiez amoureux d'elle ? Demande Sakura en rougissant dans la pénombre ambiante.

Kakashi pose sur elle un regard attendri avant de répondre.  
\- Oui, je l'étais.  
\- Vous ne vous êtes pas battu pour la garder ?  
\- Non… Je ne suis pas comme toi Sakura. Et je suis plutôt un solitaire. Donc non, je ne me suis pas battu. Quelque part, c'était mieux comme ça.  
\- Comment ça pourrait être mieux d'être seul plutôt qu'avec la personne qu'on aime ?  
\- C'est toi qui me demande ça ? L'interroge-t-il en arquant ses sourcils.

Elle cache son visage dans ses bras, vexée de voir ses confidences se retourner contre elle.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir… Moi, je n'étais pas heureuse.  
\- C'est vrai. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne suis pas forcément très doué avec les sentiments. Les miens ou ceux des autres…  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Et… est-ce que… enfin… avez-vous essayé de vous remettre avec elle plus tard ?  
\- Pas vraiment. A un moment donné j'y ai pensé, mais elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tant pis, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Bon, assez parlé, il est temps de dormir, je te rappelle qu'on doit rejoindre Kumasaki demain dans la matinée.  
\- Qui d'autre est au courant pour vous et Anko ? Demande-t-elle en esquivant la remarque de son compagnon.  
\- Très peu de personnes en fait. Je crois qu'elle l'a dit à ses amis proches. Moi je ne l'avais dit à personne avant ce soir.

Elle plonge ses iris de jade dans les yeux sombres de Kakashi. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère un peu en prenant conscience qu'il lui a révélé une partie assez intime de sa vie, et rien qu'à elle. Elle aime le regard qu'il porte sur elle à ce moment-là. Si seulement elle pouvait voir son visage en entier...

\- Ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite, jeune fille ?  
\- Oui ! Pour le moment… ajoute-t-elle en tirant la langue d'un air taquin. Et… merci sensei, d'avoir joué le jeu.  
\- Sakura, je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis longtemps. Il est temps d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ?  
\- Juste Kakashi, ça m'ira très bien, répond-il en souriant. Et arrête aussi de me vouvoyer au passage, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux croulant.  
\- D'accord, je vais essayer… Kakashi. Alors bonne nuit, répond-elle les joues rouges.

La jeune femme vient de passer la soirée la plus incroyable de toute sa vie. Elle s'est confiée à lui plus qu'à quiconque et surtout, elle a réussi à en apprendre plus sur le célèbre ninja copieur. Lui qui est si réservé voire mystérieux, c'est un exploit. Elle a quand même appris qui a été son premier amour !

Elle ferme les yeux et est immédiatement assaillie par l'image du ninja copieur au-dessus d'elle entre ses cuisses. Elle revoit son regard qui glisse sur son visage avec intérêt. Brusquement elle secoue la tête et rejette avec fermeté ces images. Il est hors de question d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Elle s'est d'ailleurs sûrement imaginé ce regard langoureux. Comment un homme tel que lui pourrait réellement être intéressé par elle… Ok, elle a un joli visage, mais elle est plutôt fade. Ils ne jouent pas du tout dans la même cour. En plus, son jeune âge fait qu'elle ne doit avoir aucun intérêt pour lui.

C'est ses propres fantasmes qui lui jouent des tours. Pas question de se laisser piéger dans une amourette à sens unique encore une fois !

_"Allez, arrête un peu Sakura ! Rappelle-toi qu'il s'agit de ton ancien professeur. Même s'il était intéressé, ce serait super bizarre ! C'est vrai qu'il est séduisant avec son corps athlétique (hummm ses bras et ses épaules sont à tomber !), ses cheveux d'argent qui donnent envie d'y enfouir ses doigts et cette cicatrice hypnotisante… Non ! On a dit qu'on ne se laisserait pas aller ! En plus, tu n'es qu'une pauvre gamine pour lui, alors arrête de fantasmer. Tu crois avoir lu du désir dans son regard tout à l'heure mais tu-te-trompes ! Au mieux, il commence à t'apprécier en tant qu'amie. Maintenant, arrête de rêver et dors !"_

* * *

Elle sent un corps presque nu se faufiler dans son sac de couchage. Un corps d'homme musclé et terriblement chaud qui se frotte contre elle. Sakura est surprise et commence à prendre peur, mais quand elle voit les yeux sombres débordant d'envie de Kakashi sur elle, elle s'immobilise. Sans perdre de temps, ses mains parcourent le corps de la belle en caressant ses cuisses, ses fesses, ses hanches et bien plus encore. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappe de ses lèvres. A quoi bon résister ? Elle en a envie, elle le sait.

La jeune femme arrache le masque noir qui couvre le bas du visage du jounin et s'empare de ses lèvres avec fougue. Leurs langues se trouvent bien vite et elle sent sa féminité se liquéfier à cette douce sensation. Il prend place au-dessus d'elle entre ses cuisses accueillantes tandis qu'elle s'accroche à lui avec une passion insoupçonnée.

\- Tu es à moi, lui susurre-t-il sans équivoque.

\- Alors prends-moi.

Il lui retire son t-shirt et embrasse avec avidité sa poitrine offerte. Sakura l'encourage en caressant ses cheveux et en l'attirant toujours plus à elle. Elle meurt d'envie qu'il la possède. Les baisers remontent sur son buste, continuent dans son cou et reviennent sur sa bouche. Elle goûte à nouveau à la langue chaude de son compagnon et gémit encore tout contre lui. Les mains expertes de son amant retirent son pantalon et sa petite culotte. Elle sait qu'elle va bientôt subir les assauts qui feront voler en éclat leur relation "professionnelle".

\- Viens ! Supplie-t-elle.

\- ...

Une voix au loin. On l'appelle. La scène qui se déroule s'efface peu à peu. Les caresses s'évaporent. _" Non ! "_ Crie-t-elle. Elle tente de se raccrocher à l'homme entre ses cuisses, mais sa conscience émerge brutalement. Elle ouvre enfin les yeux sur la réalité. Elle se trouve dans son sac de couchage et Kakashi est penché au-dessus d'elle.

\- Eh bien alors Ran, on n'a pas le temps de flemmarder au lit !


	5. Arrivée à Kumasaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura se réveille après un rêve érotique particulièrement réaliste avec Kakashi...

Immédiatement, son visage vire au rouge vif. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve... Un rêve délicieux qu'elle aurait tellement voulu vivre jusqu'au bout. Elle était sur le point de laisser son ancien professeur lui faire l'amour et elle le désirait ardemment. Pas une seconde elle avait hésité à passer à l'acte. Elle avait immédiatement succombé à sa récente attirance pour lui.

\- Ça ne va pas, Ran ? Tu as l'air… bizarre.  
\- Euh non, tout va bien. J'ai juste du mal à… émerger. Je vais aller me baigner dans l'étang un peu plus bas.  
\- D'accord mais dépêche-toi, on ne doit pas traîner.

Les images de ce rêve érotique la tiraillent sans arrêt. Elle baisse les yeux pour ne pas regarder son ancien professeur et se précipite vers l'étang. Une fois seule, elle se met en sous-vêtements et plonge sans plus attendre dans l'eau froide. Elle nage longtemps sous l'eau pour se rafraîchir les idées, mais la sensation des mains de Kakashi sur son corps est toujours présente, surtout qu'elle avait pu vraiment les sentir sur elle lors de leurs jeux aquatiques de la veille...

Ces récents événements ont de quoi alimenter tous ses fantasmes pour des mois et des mois. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure rien qu'à y songer.

Elle ne fait presque jamais ce type de rêves, pourquoi fallait-il que celui-ci survienne aussi soudainement ?! Elle revoit chaque moment comme si cette situation s'était réellement déroulée. Comme des milliers de papillons lui parcourent le ventre. Sa libido est exaltée. Pourquoi ce rêve devait être aussi réaliste ?!

_"Allez reprends-toi. Tu es un kunoichi en mission. Concentre-toi sur la mission. Ne pense plus à ça bordel !"_

Rapidement, elle frotte son corps sous l'eau pour retirer sa transpiration. Elle chasse les sulfureuses images qui s'imposent sans cesse dans son esprit et se répète inlassablement qu'elle est en mission et qu'elle doit rester professionnelle. Avec un effort surhumain de motivation, elle sort de l'eau et se rhabille. Elle revient au campement l'attitude pleine d'assurance.

\- Ah tu es revenue. Très bien alors mettons-nous vite au point. Nous allons arriver à Kumasaki ce matin et le temps file vite, on doit absolument avancer dans nos recherches. Par quoi vas-tu commencer mademoiselle l'amatrice d'art ?  
\- Eh bien justement, pour être un minimum crédible dans mon rôle, je vais devoir me procurer des tenues plus adaptées…  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais on n'a pas le temps de faire du shopping là.  
\- Je te rassure, ça ne m'amuse pas. Je déteste faire du shopping.

Elle voit le sourcil droit de Kakashi se soulever ostensiblement, ce qui la fait lever les yeux au ciel.  
\- Oh arrête avec ces clichés. Bref, on n'a pas le choix. Si j'y vais comme ça, je ne serai pas prise au sérieux.  
\- Très bien… avant d'entrer à Kumasaki, il faudrait que tu changes d'apparence le temps de faire les boutiques, sinon tu vas griller ta couverture. En attendant, allons-y.

Les deux anbus remettent leur masque respectif devant leur visage et s'élancent dans la forêt. Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de regarder son coéquipier qui coure juste devant elle. Ses yeux dévorent la musculature parfaite de son corps. Dieu ce que la tenue d'anbu met en valeur un corps bien fait ! C'est vrai que cette tenue réglementaire est assez près du corps et surtout, elle laisse les épaules apparentes, ce qui est un des péchés mignons de Sakura. Elle s'extasie devant ses cheveux argentés qui flottent au vent. Elle aimerait beaucoup perdre ses doigts dedans. Ils ont l'air souple et soyeux, ce doit être très agréable.

A nouveau les images de son rêve reviennent la hanter. Son visage semble prendre feu au souvenir de cette étreinte qui semblait si réelle. Heureusement que son masque cache ses expressions.  
\- Bon, on est suffisamment près alors faisons un henge.  
\- Faisons ? Je croyais que c'était seulement moi ?  
\- Je te rassure, il est hors de question que je t'aide dans ton shopping. Par contre, ton… assistant doit réserver une chambre au plus claquant hôtel du centre ville au nom de Mademoiselle Ran.  
\- Mon assistant ? On n'a jamais parlé d'assistant…  
\- Allons… Comme si la fameuse Mademoiselle Ran, l'amatrice d'art la plus en vogue au pays du feu pouvait se déplacer sans assistant ?! Non mais, tu n'y penses pas !  
\- Tu marques un point, mais tu ne pourras pas tenir ton henge toute la journée.  
\- En effet, je ne pourrais pas être constamment avec toi, mais effectuer quelques apparitions me permettra de jauger les personnes que tu rencontres en toute discrétion.  
\- Très bien. Par contre, mon assistant se doit d'avoir des tenues en adéquation avec son poste ! Fait-elle en riant à la vue de la mine renfrognée de son compagnon.

Ils réalisent tous deux le jutsu pour changer d'apparence et Sakura se retrouve en brune à la peau claire, avec un visage plutôt quelconque, qui ne retiendra pas l'attention. Évidemment, elle garde la même morphologie pour que les habits lui aillent à la perfection. Quant à Kakashi, il prend l'apparence d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et lisses, dont une grande mèche est rabattue sur le côté gauche de son visage. Des yeux noisettes en forme d'amande lui donnent un air sophistiqué qui ira bien avec son personnage.

\- Tu t'es rajeuni dis donc ! Un petit complexe sur ton âge peut-être ?  
\- Aucunement ma chère. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un assistant plus âgé que toi serait très logique.  
\- Tu as raison. Par contre, pour une fois que je te vois sans ton masque, ce n'est même pas ton visage !

Il se rapproche d'elle et chuchote dans son oreille :  
\- Ou peut-être que si… qui sait ? La taquine-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

Sakura le foudroie du regard. Maintenant elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si c'est son vrai nez, sa vraie bouche, ou non ! Arg !  
\- Bon allez, plus de temps à perdre. On se retrouve d'ici 1h à l'hôtel. Go !

Elle n'aime peut-être pas faire du shopping, mais 1h pour trouver 2-3 tenues, chaussures assorties et accessoires, c'est vraiment très peu. Pas de temps à perdre, elle court les rues animées à la recherche de son bonheur.

Y'a pas à dire, Kumasaki est vraiment très différente de Konoha. Pas de shinobis ici, on très peu, c'est plutôt un musée à ciel ouvert peuplé d'hommes d'affaires et de touristes. De nombreuses sculptures et peintures ornent les rues de la ville dont rien que l'architecture des bâtiments est époustouflante. Néanmoins, Sakura n'a pas le temps de profiter du paysage.

Une fois les bras chargés de paquets et une nouvelle tenue enfilée, elle dissipe son henge afin de gagner son hôtel sous ses traits avec son identité d'emprunt. Au cœur de la grande place du centre ville, elle repère l'hôtel le plus élégant. Son instinct ne la trompe pas, le réceptionniste lui donne la clé de sa chambre, déjà réservée par son assistant.  
\- Eïkichi ? Appelle-t-elle en pénétrant dans la chambre.  
\- Oui, Mademoiselle Ran ?

Elle ne peut masquer sa surprise en découvrant l'apparence de son équipier. Le jeune homme blond qui lui fait face porte un chino beige et une chemise légère bleue à la fois chic mais pas trop guindée. Il a relevé les manches et ses poignets arborent des bracelets tendances mélangeant le cuir et le métal. Il est absolument à tomber. Fashion, jeune, moderne, il est parfait dans son rôle.  
\- Es-tu satisfaite 'patronne' ?  
\- Grandement mon petit Eïkichi, répond-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Son geste semble agacer le jeune homme qui la dévisage avec une moue réprobatrice. Elle se permet plus de familiarité avec lui maintenant qu'il n'a plus son propre visage et qu'il est plus jeune qu'elle. Elle lui tire la langue en le narguant un peu plus.  
\- Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, je ne peux pas tenir mon henge des heures durant.  
\- Fais-moi un signe quand il faudra que tu t'esquives.  
\- Très bien. Par quoi commençons-nous ?  
\- Les galeries d'art bien sûr !

Les voilà tous deux partis pour visiter les galeries d'art du centre ville. Sakura porte une robe fluide dont la coupe assez avant-gardiste fait tourner les têtes sur son passage. Ou bien est-ce le décolleté plongeant, qu'elle peut se permettre de par sa menue poitrine, qui provoque cet effet…

Elle marche adroitement, perchée sur ses talons comme si le monde lui appartenait et pénètre enfin dans la première galerie d'art, son assistant lui ouvrant la porte. Elle s'arrête à peine devant les peintures et sculptures des artistes exposés, nullement impressionnée, avec une expression limite dédaigneuse. On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie !

Son attitude la fait tout de suite remarquer et les propriétaires de la boutique viennent à sa rencontre. Elle présente son projet : une grande exposition novatrice. Elle a besoin de débusquer les talents de demain. Il lui faut de la nouveauté, de la fougue, du culot pardi ! Tout le monde est en ébullition devant elle. Des coups de téléphone sont passés. On essaye de lui en mettre plein la vue, mais la teigne se montre difficile.

Kakashi n'en croit pas ses yeux. Elle est si excellente dans son rôle qu'il en oublie le sien et la regarde en souriant. Elle capte son regard sur elle et décide d'en jouer un peu.  
\- Eïkichi, mais enfin que fais-tu planté là à me regarder ? Allez, ramasse ces esquisses que je les étudie ce soir au calme ! S'exclame-t-elle avant de s'adresser en aparté à l'un des propriétaires. Il est mignon vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais je crois qu'il est plus intéressé par mon décolleté que par son travail...

Le dit garçon baisse les yeux en rougissant. Sakura sait qu'il aimerait répliquer mais que son rôle l'en empêche. Et dire qu'il s'agit du fier Kakashi derrière ces traits enfantins ! Elle jubile et prend un grand plaisir à malmener son ancien professeur. En passant devant elle, il lui jette un bref regard plein de reproches, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en guise de réponse. Qui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas profiter un peu de la situation.

Le reste de l'après-midi file rapidement. Kakashi doit s'éclipser en sortant de la boutique, faute de pouvoir tenir son henge plus longtemps, mais Sakura prend le temps de jouer le même manège dans deux autres galeries. Arrivée en fin de journée, Sakura est entourée d'une foule d'artistes montants qui se sont bizarrement tous donnés rendez-vous là où elle était, par le plus grand des hasards.

La propriétaire de cette boutique, Vanda Kirié, retient particulièrement son attention. C'est une belle et grande rousse d'une petite quarantaine d'année avec un regard ravageur. Elle inspire le respect mais aussi un peu de peur autour d'elle. On sent qu'elle n'est pas arrivée où elle en est uniquement à force de travail.

Sakura décide d'en apprendre plus sur elle et essaye d'instaurer un dialogue plus personnelle. Elles commencent à partager leurs expériences et Vanda décrit un parcourt semé d'embûches qu'elle a su franchir sans s'arrêter ni hésiter. La kunoichi la félicite et lui montre même de l'admiration. Elle sent que la rouquine l'apprécie déjà.  
\- Ran, ma chère, il faut absolument que tu viennes au vernissage organisé par mon ami Edo Chian qui aura lieu demain soir. Le connaissant, ça risque d'être épatant et tout le gratin de Kumasaki sera présent. Tu ne peux pas rater ça !

 _"Le poisson est ferré"_ se dit Sakura. C'est exactement le type d'événement qu'elle cherchait. Tous les puissants seront présents, donc il y aura probablement le coupable qu'ils recherchent.  
\- Ça a l'air tentant mais je n'ai même pas d'invitation.  
\- Voyons, très chère, tu n'en auras pas besoin si tu es avec moi ! Je mettrai ton nom sur la liste.  
\- Très bien… comment refuser ?

Le tintement du carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit et les deux jeunes femmes tournent la tête dans cette direction. Sakura reconnaît Kakashi sous les traits de son assistant. Il a donc pu se reposer suffisamment pour reprendre son henge et la rejoindre.  
\- Oh ! Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Demande prestement Vanda en approchant Kakashi à pas de loup.  
\- Oh, il s'agit de mon assistant : Eïkichi.  
\- Enchanté madame, répond Kakashi en courbant la tête.  
\- _Mademoiselle_ Vanda Kirié ! Le corrige-t-elle en appuyant sur le "mademoiselle". Tout le plaisir est pour moi jeune Eïkichi.

Sa voix se fait mielleuse, tandis qu'elle tend sa main droite devant le visage du jeune homme qui la saisit doucement pour y déposer un baiser. Sakura sent une fureur monter en elle. _"Pour qui elle se prend cette garce ?!"_

\- Ran, tu m'avais caché avoir un assistant si… appétissant ! Minaude-t-elle.  
\- Oui euh… Il est un peu jeune mais très prometteur.  
\- Oh ça ne fait aucune doute. Il a l'air… physiquement très compétent ! Assure-t-elle en faisant courir ses doigts sur les épaules carrées de Kakashi.

Sakura en reste bouche bée d'autant de culot de la part de la rouquine. Comment peut-elle s'exprimer si ouvertement et afficher sans pudeur son goût pour un garçon bien plus jeune qu'elle… du moins, en apparence. Vanda le dévore des yeux tel un prédateur sur sa proie. Aussi sûre d'elle qu'il est imaginable, elle flirte avec assurance avec Kakashi qui ne la repousse pas, sans pour autant entrer dans son jeu. Il joue le status quo.  
\- Eïkichi ! Viens me voir s'il te plaît !

Sakura trouve la première excuse qui lui vient pour arracher Kakashi à l'emprise de cette mante religieuse. Mais celle-ci met carrément les pieds dans le plats.  
\- Oh, tu ne veux pas prêter tes jouets apparemment. Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, fait Vanda avec une moue boudeuse.  
\- Vanda ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Eïkichi est un être humain, tu ne peux pas le traiter comme ça enfin !  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Beaucoup d'hommes aiment ça, tu sais. Bon allez, ne t'énerve pas, je te le laisse. Mais dis-moi au moins si c'est un bon coup.

Sakura sent son visage rougir furieusement. Les sous-entendus de sa comparse sont trop sulfureux pour elle, surtout en la présence de Kakashi.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. C'est mon assistant et je tiens à garder une relation uniquement professionnelle.  
\- Quoi ?! Tu prends un si joli minois et tu n'en profites même pas ?! What a shame ! Oh ma chérie, faut que tu te décoinces franchement, je suis déçue là. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer comment faire… Insinue-t-elle en s'approchant à nouveau de Kakashi.  
\- Non merci ! Réagit Sakura en s'interposant entre les deux autres. Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. A demain Vanda et merci beaucoup.

Sakura sort précipitamment de la galerie de Vanda en tirant Kakashi avec elle. Elle marche rapidement jusqu'à l'hôtel, sans faire attention à sa démarche peu féminine. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Kakashi.  
\- Pas un seul mot, toi !

Un grand éclat de rire lui répond aussitôt.

* * *

De retour à leur chambre double, Kakashi remet sa tenue d'anbu et dissipe son henge. Sakura étudie les croquis et documents qu'elle a emportés avec elle. Après tout, elle doit respecter son rôle.

\- Bon Ran, ce soir je vais aller inspecter les souterrains de la ville un moment.  
\- Et moi ? Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?  
\- Non, ton visage et ton rôle sont associés. Tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque.  
\- Tu rigoles ? Comme si je n'avais jamais fait de mission d'infiltration ! Je sais parfaitement être discrète.  
\- J'ai dit non, Ran, n'insistes pas. Je suis le commandant de cette mission et je t'ai donné un ordre.

Sakura est furieuse de sa manière de lui parler. Elle le fusille du regard avant de lui cracher un " chef oui, chef " bien cinglant. Il ignore sa colère et poursuit tranquillement ses préparatifs du soir. Elle serre les dents et remet veste et chaussures à gestes vifs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Vanda m'a parlé d'un bar tendance en centre ville, je vais voir si je peux entendre des rumeurs ou faire des rencontres intéressantes.  
\- Il n'en est absolument pas question.  
\- Quoi encore ?! S'emporte-t-elle.  
\- Tu ne sors pas seule sans moi pour assurer ta protection.  
\- Oh et bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi : je suis une anbu. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection.

Après un regard de défi, elle se dirige prestement vers la porte, mais Kakashi s'interpose en lui attrapant le poignet.  
\- Non, je t'interdis de sortir. Ne fais pas l'enfant et va t'asseoir.  
\- Je ne fais pas l'enfant, je fais mon putain de boulot ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai choisi mon rôle et je dois m'y conformer. Alors, arrête tes conneries paternalistes et fous-moi la paix !

Sakura le fusille du regard.  
_"Quand me prendra-t-il enfin au sérieux ?"_  
\- Arrête Sakura, ne m'oblige pas à t'immobiliser.  
\- Oh ! Essaye un peu !

Elle lui envoie une droite qu'il esquive aisément suivi d'un gauche et d'un coup de pied direct. Elle enchaîne les coups sans ménager sa force, mais il pare chacune de ses attaques. Elle grogne de rage et Kakashi lui enserre vivement les poignets avant de la plaquer contre le mur. Elle tente un coup de genoux dans les parties sensibles mais il place sa cuisse dans le chemin et colle son corps contre elle afin de l'empêcher de bouger.  
Sakura se débat en le transperçant de ses grands yeux verts. Kakashi la plaque un peu plus contre le mur à l'aide de son corps, puis il chuchote à son oreille.  
\- Arrête Sakura. S'il te plaît.

D'un coup, la jeune femme prend conscience de la proximité de leurs corps et sa colère se dissout instantanément. Son cœur s'emballe tandis qu'elle inhale le parfum caractéristique de son corps masculin si près d'elle qu'elle pourrait l'embrasser. Ses sens sont en émoi. Sa respiration erratique. Pourquoi était-elle furieuse déjà ?  
\- Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir seule.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Elle lui pose la question en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui. Ils sont si près qu'elle sent la chaleur du visage de Kakashi rayonner contre sa peau. Elle déglutit difficilement en tentant de contenir son trouble.

\- Parce que… je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive malheur.  
\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi.  
\- Si. C'est en tous les autres que je n'ai pas confiance.

Elle sent l'emprise sur ses poignets se relâcher légèrement, mais ils les serre à nouveau quand elle tente de s'en dégager.  
\- Kakashi, est-ce que tu es si protecteur avec tes autres partenaires ?  
Elle le sent tressaillir.  
\- Non, admet-il.  
\- Pourquoi c'est différent avec moi ?

Elle le regarde, mais il ferme les yeux, le front collé au mur juste à côté de sa tête.

\- C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Est-ce qu'il a des sentiments pour elle ? est-ce qu'il s'agit juste d'un côté paternaliste ? Un millier de questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Elle sent qu'il est au bout de ses retranchements et ne veut pas le blesser.

\- D'accord Kakashi. Je resterai dans la chambre.

Il rouvre les yeux et la fixe intensément. Si près d'elle… tellement près. Son odeur la transcende et l'enivre. Elle a tellement envie de l'embrasser à ce moment-là.


	6. Le jeu de la vérité

Impossible d'avaler quoique ce soit ce soir-là. Depuis que Kakashi est sorti inspecter les souterrains, Sakura reste prostrée dans la chambre, les yeux dans le vague. Son esprit carbure à toute allure pour analyser ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, ainsi que ces derniers jours. Que ressent-elle vraiment pour son ancien professeur ? Et que ressent-il pour elle ?

Tout ça est si perturbant… Est-ce qu'elle s'imagine des choses, ou bien est-ce que Kakashi la regarde différemment ? Il a toujours été plus protecteur avec elle, mais leur relation a changé depuis le début cette mission. Elle le voit. Elle le sent. Elle ne peut pas se tromper, il y a trop de signes.

Mais peut-être qu'elle imagine tout ça. Après tout, elle n'a pas une grande expérience en terme de relation amoureuse. Peut-être qu'elle voit ces signes parce qu'elle a envie de les voir. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi en a-t-elle envie ? Non mais il est question de Kakashi quand même ! Ils ont plus de 10 ans d'écart et c'est son ancien professeur pour couronner le tout. C'est trop bizarre.

Sakura imagine un instant Ino sortir avec Asuma, s'il était encore de ce monde, et… Évidemment que c'est trop bizarre ! C'est pas normal, pas… normal du tout ! Alors pourquoi ça ne lui semblait pas trop choquant de s'imaginer avec Kakashi ? Et pourquoi mourrait-elle d'envie de le toucher et de l'embrasser ?

Toutes ces questions lui vrillent la tête. C'est un vrai supplice. Pourquoi ne tombe-t-elle jamais sous le charme d'hommes plus… accessibles, plus comme tout le monde, normaux quoi !

_"Oh et puis stop ! Arrête avec ces conneries. L'amour, c'est pas pour toi, tu le sais bien. Ce n'est qu'un puits sans fond, un abîme de désespoir qui t'anéantira. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu es avant tout une kunoichi. L'une des plus fortes qu'il soit sur terre. Et là tu as une mission à accomplir. Alors tu te concentres dessus et tu oublies cette espèce d'attirance dont rien de bon ne sortira."_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle se force à chasser Kakashi de ses pensées et enfermer toutes ses questions dans une vieille malle au fond de son crâne. Terminé de se prendre la tête comme ça. De toute façon, elle n'a pas les réponses. Rien ne sert de tergiverser autant du coup.

Il lui est difficile de penser à la mission sans que le visage du ninja copieur ne lui vienne en mémoire, mais elle réussit à le repousser à chaque fois au loin. Tant d'efforts mentaux l'épuisent vite et elle finit par préférer tout oublier pour rejoindre les bras de Morphé. Son sommeil est agité et entrecoupé. Sakura sait qu'elle sera épuisée au réveil. C'est désespérant. Soudain elle entend la fenêtre qui coulisse doucement et elle se redresse d'un bond.

\- Eikichi ?  
\- Oui, c'est moi.  
\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Qu'as-tu découvert ?  
\- On en parlera demain matin, rendors-toi.

Avec une réelle déception, elle l'entend qui installe son sac de couchage par terre. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il allait la rejoindre dans le seul lit de la pièce ? _"Quelle imbécile je suis !"_

Tous ses efforts sont vains. Son esprit est à nouveau envahi de tous les moments étranges qu'ils ont vécu ces derniers jours et qui lui font penser qu'il a peut-être… des sentiments pour elle.

Elle soupire à sa propre stupidité, puis se penche vers lui et l'observe allongé par terre. Il est déjà endormi et semble si paisible. Son souffle est régulier. Ses cheveux brillent d'un magnifique éclat argenté à la lumière de la lune qui filtre par le rideau. Son regard émeraude s'attarde sur la cicatrice qui lui barre l'œil. Elle a envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Les minutes s'écoulent et n'épargnent pas la kunoichi qui laisse ses pensées pour Kakashi l'envahir complètement. Elle est si faible dans ses bonnes résolutions...

Soudain, un gémissement plaintif se fait entendre. Elle voit Kakashi gigoter et gémir de plus en plus fort. Ses paupières tressautent et il semble perturbé. "Il fait un cauchemar !" Sakura sort de son lit et pose doucement sa main sur l'épaule dénudée du shinobi.

\- Kakashi… Réveille-toi.

Il continue sa transe sans entendre sa coéquipière. Elle écarte ses cheveux qui sont collés à son front et l'appelle un peu plus fort.

\- S'il te plaît réponds-moi.

Puis, brusquement, il s'assoit en poussant un cri, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il halète, en nage, le visage empreint d'effroi. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, Sakura l'enlace avec douceur et tente de le réconforter de son mieux.

\- C'est fini. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je suis là. Tout va bien, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce en caressant ses cheveux.

Il tremble de tout son être et ça lui brise le cœur.  
\- Sakura ?  
\- Oui, je suis là. Ça va passer. Fais-moi confiance.

A son tour, il la serre doucement contre lui et laisse son front reposer sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Égoïstement, elle apprécie cette étreinte plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Elle sait qu'elle profite de la situation, mais ne peut s'empêcher de savourer la douceur de sa nuque quand elle passe ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés. C'est mal de sa part, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle doit faire appel à toute sa raison pour se retenir de franchir la limite. Pire que ça, elle doit essayer de se souvenir où est la limite de leur relation pour ne pas la franchir !

Au fur et à mesure, la respiration du shinobi revient à la normale et les tremblements de son corps s'amenuisent. Lentement, elle daigne se séparer du corps de son aîné avec regrets. Le pauvre semble chamboulé et triste. Les cauchemars sont fréquents chez les ninjas, elle a aussi son lot. Elle sait ce que c'est que d'être hanté par des corps déchiquetés ou revoir des amis se faire torturer… Ça fait parti du métier.

\- Ça va aller ? Demande-t-elle gentiment.

Incapable de répondre, il hoche la tête. Elle se lève et va lui servir un verre d'eau. Elle détourne le visage pour lui laisser son intimité pendant qu'il baisse son masque. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque de le regarder, mais le moment d'assouvir sa curiosité est mal choisi.

\- Merci. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée.  
\- Oh ce n'est rien. Je sais ce que c'est, répond-elle en souriant.

Le shinobi se rallonge par terre les bras derrière la tête et contemple le plafond. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Sakura va chercher son oreiller et sa couette.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Tu crois que je vais tranquillement prendre le lit pendant que tu restes par terre ?

Elle positionne la couette à côté de son compagnon et s'enroule dedans. Elle attrape l'oreiller qu'elle place confortablement, puis reporte son regard vers Kakashi. Il la regarde avec surprise. _"Merde, je suis allée trop loin !"_ se sermonne-t-elle.  
\- J'ai remarqué qu'on fait moins de cauchemars quand quelqu'un dort juste à côté. Autant que je serve à quelque chose, ajoute-t-elle pour expliquer son geste.  
\- Tu es très attentionnée à ce que je vois.  
Elle rougit.  
\- Tu veux m'en parler ? Demande-t-elle par curiosité autant que pour détourner l'attention de son geste.

Son sourire s'efface et il secoue la tête en signe de négation. Sakura ne se démonte pas pour autant.

\- J'en faisais souvent à la fin de la guerre. Je rêvais que j'étais sur le champ de bataille entourée de milliers de blessés qui hurlaient de douleur. Chaque fois que j'essayais de les soigner… ça ne fonctionnait pas. Mes techniques de médic nin ne marchaient pas. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Et tous ces cris… ils amplifiaient et me torturaient...  
\- Et ça t'a aidée d'avoir Sasuke à côté de toi ?  
Elle se sent rougir à nouveau.  
\- Oui, quand il était là je ne faisais jamais de cauchemars. Mais il était rarement présent. Et puis… au bout d'un moment, il a fait parti de mes cauchemars.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Il a tout de même essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois. Même si je lui ai pardonné… une partie de moi n'oubliait pas. Et comme sa "froideur" avec moi me devenait de plus en plus insupportable, j'ai commencé à faire des cauchemars autour de lui. Je rêvais qu'il me soulevait du sol en enserrant ma gorge d'une main puissante. Je suffoquais, j'avais mal. J'avais beau me débattre, il était trop fort. Et son regard… Ce regard de fou emplit de haine me transperçait. Dans ces rêves, je suis convaincue que je vais mourir. Je sais qu'il va me tuer.

Il la regarde avec tendresse et compassion.  
\- Comment as-tu pu rester avec lui en faisant ces cauchemars ?  
\- Pour la même raison que je t'ai déjà expliquée… Cet amour que j'éprouvais pour lui depuis toujours me retenait prisonnière. Une partie de moi voulait fuir, tandis que l'autre se raccrochait à ce qu'il a toujours souhaité. C'est parfois difficile de se séparer d'une vieille habitude. Ça me fait un peu penser à ça.  
\- Je pensais que tu étais heureuse avec lui. Que le passé était pardonné, voire... oublié. C'était stupide.  
\- Non pas vraiment. Tout le monde a cru ça. Moi la première…

Elle plonge ses iris dans les yeux sombres de son coéquipier. Elle y lit de la compréhension. C'est tellement rassurant de se sentir comprise. Et elle se sent si bien quand il la regarde.

\- C'était Rin, commence-t-il par expliquer. Je fais toujours le même cauchemar depuis que… depuis que je l'ai tuée.  
Sakura se souvient que Rin était la coéquipière de Kakashi avec Obito. Elle se souvient de l'histoire de sa mort. Son cœur se serre à cette pensée.  
\- Dans ces rêves, je revis sa mort encore et encore. Je la transperce avec mon chidori et elle me regarde avec effroi en murmurant mon nom. Ensuite… elle change… elle… crie mon nom avec colère et c'est à ce moment-là que je me réveille.

Sakura est émue par cette histoire. Elle sait qu'il voulait protéger Rin plus que tout et c'est finalement lui qui l'a achevée, sans le vouloir. Tous ces événements avaient été orchestrés par Madara. Kakashi n'a été qu'un pion, mais il en gardera toujours la culpabilité. Elle comprend que cet événement est son plus grand traumatisme.  
\- Je suis désolée que tu aies dû vivre quelque chose d'aussi… atroce.

Il plonge avec douceur ses iris dans les orbes émeraudes de sa compagne.  
\- Moi aussi. Mais le passé est le passé. Il faut faire avec. Allez, rendors-toi maintenant.

Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux roses a bien du mal à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit ne pense qu'à son coéquipier juste à côté d'elle. Elle a de la peine pour les démons auxquels il doit faire face. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas l'aider. Elle a juste envie d'être présente pour lui.

* * *

Sakura se réveille en première mais sans se sentir reposée pour autant. La nuit a été bien trop agitée pour avoir été réparatrice. Elle grimace en voyant son visage dans le miroir de la salle de bain et file se frictionner sous la douche.  
En pénétrant dans la chambre elle découvre la pièce rangée et les rideaux tirés.

\- Bonjour Eikichi.  
\- Bonjour Ran, bien dormi ?  
\- Bof… Alors, qu'as-tu découvert lors de ta sortie nocturne ?  
\- Ok, alors déjà c'est un vrai labyrinthe là dessous et certaines galeries menacent de s'effondrer. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle car j'ai facilement pu repérer là où des renforts ont été posés, ce qui me permet de confirmer que ces souterrains sont bien utilisés. Ça et des traces au sol. Il y a un vrai trafic qui passe par là, c'est certain. Mes recherches ont été interrompues quand je me suis retrouvé face à une large porte en métal. Elle est bien plus récente que la construction de ces galeries, donc elle a été installée pour empêcher les fouineurs. Ne sachant pas ce qui se trouvait derrière, je n'ai pas voulu forcer les serrures. Je suis resté caché à attendre pendant des heures, mais il ne s'est rien passé. Il n'y avait aucune activité ce soir.  
\- Il faudrait savoir où mène cette porte…  
\- Ça ne va pas être simple. Il faut que je puisse accéder aux archives de la ville. Bien entendu on ne peut pas officiellement en faire la demande, donc je vais devoir m'infiltrer discrètement.  
\- Quant à moi, j'ai rendez-vous ce midi avec Vanda. Elle doit me présenter à tout le gratin aujourd'hui. Ce soir, comme prévu, j'irai avec elle à un vernissage que je ne peux pas louper.

Les yeux de Kakashi s'obscurcissent à l'évocation de cette soirée et Sakura affiche une moue déterminée.  
\- Tu ne me tiendras pas enfermée ici. J'ai un travail à faire et tu n'es pas mon garde du corps.  
\- Évidemment, glisse-t-il les dents serrées. J'essaierais de t'accompagner au maximum cet après-midi et ce soir, mais je devrais m'esquiver comme hier, à cause de mon henge…  
\- Euh… non. Tu ne pourras pas venir ce soir. Je suis désolée mais tu n'es que mon assistant. Ce soir, c'est une soirée mondaine… Seules les personnalités sont conviées, termine-t-elle avec une petite moue désolée.

Kakashi réfléchit un moment en scrutant la jeune femme d'un regard sombre, puis il soupire profondément.  
\- Très bien. Je te suivrai à bonne distance dans ce cas.

* * *

Du moment où Kakashi, sous les traits du jeune assistant de Sakura, fait son entrée chez la styliste Vanda Kirié, cette dernière délaisse ses invités pour tourner autour du beau jeune homme. Sakura lève les yeux au ciel et tente de masquer son agacement.

Elle repense à ces pauvres femmes kidnappées. Sont-elles encore à Kumasaki ? Qui les détient ? Comment faire pour débusquer les coupables ? Sakura a l'impression qu'elle fait du surplace et passe plus de temps à jouer un rôle qu'à avancer dans son enquête. Jusqu'à présent, Vanda est la personne la plus influente qu'elle ait pu rencontrer, mais il lui semble complètement improbable qu'elle soit mêlée de près ou de loin à cette affaire. Qu'aurait-elle à y gagner ? "Est-ce que tout ce cirque sert bien à quelque chose ?" S'interroge-t-elle.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée résonne à nouveau et Vanda se précipite pour accueillir le nouvel invité. Il s'agit d'un quadragénaire élégant et plutôt bel homme qui capte complètement l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes par son charisme naturel.

\- Edo te voilà très cher ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Je ne pensais te voir que ce soir au vernissage.  
\- Ma belle, c'est justement à propos de ce soir que je te rends visite. Figures-toi que le costume que j'avais prévu vient d'être détruit par ma femme de ménage. Il faut que tu me sauves de ce mauvais pas.  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas plus me faire plaisir ! Je vais de ce pas te chercher quelques costumes dans ma réserve. Je suis sûre que tu vas les adorer !

A peine sortie de la pièce, le fameux Edo reporte son attention sur Sakura. Son regard bleu laiteux dévisage la jeune femme ne laissant nul doute quant à son appréciation. Il s'approche d'elle d'un pas assuré, un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres.

\- Veuillez me pardonner mon irruption, dans sa hâte de m'apporter son aide, Vanda a oublié de nous présenter. Je suis Edo Chian, conseiller du seigneur sur les questions de l'art et de la culture et mécène à mes heures perdues, déclare-t-il en se vantant sans honte. Et vous êtes ?  
\- On m'appelle simplement mademoiselle Ran. Je viens d'une bourgade en pleine expansion dans le sud du pays où je détiens une galerie d'art.  
\- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle Ran, dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

Il se penche vers Sakura et prend délicatement sa main pour y déposer un doux baiser sans la quitter du regard. La jeune femme ne peut se retenir de rougir et un sourire satisfait étire les lèvres d'Edo. Sakura aperçoit du coin de l'oeil Kakashi qui se rapproche d'eux. Il semble aux aguets et prêt à bondir en cas de faux pas.

\- Et que nous vaut l'honneur de votre… rayonnante présence à Kumasaki, ma très chère Ran ?  
\- Je suis venue ici pour débusquer quelques nouveaux talents car j'ambitionne de présenter une fabuleuse exposition où toutes les formes d'art se mélangent.  
\- Ça m'a l'air époustouflant ! Il faut absolument que vous veniez au vernissage que j'organise ce soir dans la galerie d'un ami. J'ai trouvé une perle rare qui excelle dans la capture des émotions humaines.  
\- Edo ! Ah, regarde un peu ce que j'ai trouvé, tu vas adorer ! S'exclame Vanda qui vient de revenir les bras chargés de costumes.  
\- Vanda, ma chère, tu dois absolument amener cette charmante créature au vernissage ce soir.  
\- Mais voyons, c'est déjà prévu comme ça. Je savais que tu allais l'adorer. N'est-elle pas… éblouissante ?  
\- Oui, tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche.

Sakura tente de cacher sa gêne. Elle se sent déshabillée du regard comme on disposerait d'une poupée : sans son consentement. Ce sentiment est extrêmement déplaisant, mais Sakura reste imperturbable dans son rôle et feint d'être flattée.

A plusieurs reprises Kakashi intervient pour détourner le prédateur de sa nouvelle proie, mais le conseiller ne lâche pas le morceau et revient sans cesse à la charge. Néanmoins, une fois son costume choisi, il quitta la boutique en se réjouissant de retrouver l'objet de sa convoitise le soir même.

\- Comment le trouves-tu, Ran ? Séduisant, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui euh… Il ne doit laisser personne indifférent assurément.  
\- En tout cas, il t'adore déjà et si tu sais être maligne… votre collaboration pourrait se révéler très profitable pour toi, susurre-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Sakura reste bouche bée. A-t-elle bien compris l'allusion de Vanda ? Lui suggère-t-elle vraiment de coucher avec cet homme pour bénéficier de sa notoriété et de ses relations professionnelles ? C'est écœurant…

\- Vanda, je ne suis pas sûre… Je ne souhaite pas utiliser de tremplin pour percer dans ce milieu, mais uniquement grâce à mon talent. Et je ne mélange pas travail et plaisir.  
\- Que tu es vieux jeux ! Crois-moi, tu ne serais pas déçue. Edo a des mains magiques ! Pourquoi s'en priver ?

Sakura rougit et tente de changer de sujet de conversation, mais c'est sans compter sur l'entêtement de Vanda qui revient à la charge.

\- Allons Ran, est-ce qu'au moins tu as quelqu'un pour satisfaire tes besoins sexuels en ce moment ? Tu m'as l'air d'avoir bien besoin de jouir.

La jeune femme se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle soupçonne même son aînée d'être aussi directe pour le plaisir de la voir rougir.

\- Non, je n'ai personne, mais je me consacre à ma carrière. On verra les relations amoureuses plus tard.  
\- Qui te parle d'amour ? Moi je te parle de sexe ma chérie ! Une bonne partie de jambes en l'air est idéale pour évacuer le stress et aide aussi à la créativité. C'est essentiel dans nos métiers ma chérie.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il me faut.  
\- Oh… tu as donc un sexfriend ?  
\- Un quoi ?  
\- Un sexfriend ! Un ami avec qui coucher quand le besoin se fait sentir, quoi. Ne me dit pas que tu n'en as jamais eu !  
\- Ah… Si bien sûr, mais on n'avait pas mis de mot sur notre relation.  
\- A la bonne heure ! Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi coincée que prévue au final !

Cette conversation est une véritable torture. Elle profite de l'excuse d'avoir à se préparer pour le soir pour s'éclipser. A côté d'elle Kakashi semble préoccupé mais il ne dit rien jusqu'à leur retour à leur chambre d'hôtel.

\- Alors Eikichi, que penses-tu de ce Edo Chian ? Demande-t-elle en s'affaissant dans un large fauteuil.  
\- J'en pense qu'on tient là une très belle piste pour notre mission.  
\- Tout à fait ! Il est puissant, influent et avide de pouvoir. Le mobile pour les kidnappings me semble tout trouvé…  
\- Oh oui. Aucune femme n'est en sécurité avec lui, ce qui m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi à vrai dire.

Sakura est surprise qu'il n'essaye même pas de cacher ses inquiétudes pour elle. Elle lit dans ses yeux le stress que lui procure le fait de savoir qu'elle sera seule sans lui au vernissage ce soir, avec un tel homme. Elle plonge ses prunelles de jade dans le regard sombre du ninja copieur avant de poursuivre :

\- Je suis forte Kakashi. Je saurai me défendre.

Il ne répond rien et Sakura sait qu'il est vain d'essayer d'apaiser ses craintes. Il s'inquiète pour elle et aucun des deux n'y peut rien.

\- Bon je vais me faire du thé, tu en voudras ? Demande-t-elle en se redressant.  
\- Oui merci.

Elle prépare donc une théière pleine, puis sert deux tasses quand le thé est prêt. Kakashi la remercie et elle s'assoit à côté de lui pour le déguster.

\- Alors comme ça tu as eu des… sexfriends ? Lui demande-t-il calmement.

Sakura avale de travers une gorgée de thé et manque de s'ébouillanter au passage. Elle tousse un peu puis lui jette un regard profondément choqué.

\- Mais pas du tout ! J'ai dit ça pour rentrer dans le jeu de Vanda voyons.  
\- Arrête, je sais reconnaître quand tu mens Sakura.  
\- C'est ce que tu crois, mais tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que ça.  
\- C'est ce que tu aimerais, mais tu te trompes. Alors… Qui est-ce ?

Les joues de la jeune femme rougissent furieusement. Mais qui est cet homme qui se fait passer pour son ancien professeur ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas de poser des questions aussi personnelles.

\- Depuis quand es-tu aussi indiscret ? Ce n'est pas ton genre.  
\- Eh bien, quand tu m'as parlé de ta relation avec Sasuke, tu as également sous-entendu avoir eu d'autres relations, mais j'ai compris que c'était des histoires sans importance. Et là, ta réaction m'a bien confirmé que tu as eu des relations non sérieuses, alors oui, je l'admets, ma curiosité est piquée au vif.  
\- Toi… curieux ! J'aurais tout vu !  
\- Tu détournes le sujet jeune fille.

Sakura plisse les yeux. Il a l'air vraiment sérieux. Passé la surprise, une idée fait doucement son chemin. _"Très bien Kakashi… On va s'amuser alors"_. Elle sourit avec malice, puis se lève et fouille dans un placard pour y débusquer une bouteille de saké.

\- Ok. Si tu veux savoir, alors on va jouer.

Il arque un sourcil légèrement inquiet de l'attitude de la kunoichi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?  
\- Si tu veux savoir des choses aussi indiscrètes, alors tu bois ton verre cul sec. Alors ? Tu veux jouer ? Demande-t-elle un grand sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit très malin de boire juste avant une étape aussi cruciale de la mission.  
\- C'est comme tu voudras, réplique-t-elle en s'emparant à nouveau de la bouteille pour la ranger.

Le message est clair : il ne saura rien d'elle s'il ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Il attrape vivement son poignet pour l'arrêter dans son élan, un large sourire dessiné sous son masque. Elle sait qu'elle a gagné et sert généreusement un verre à son compagnon. Kakashi le prend et fait signe à Sakura de se retourner le temps qu'il baisse son masque, mais celle-ci fait non de la tête avec un sourire encore plus éclatant. Il lève les yeux au ciel et se retourne pour boire son verre, un petit rire cristallin parvenant à ses oreilles.

\- Quelle est ta question mon cher ?  
\- Qui était ce partenaire occasionnel que tu fréquentais ?  
\- Tu sous-entends que c'est fini avec lui… Qu'en sais-tu ?  
\- Tu as dit à Vanda que tu n'avais personne en ce moment pour satisfaire tes hum… besoins sexuels.

Entendre Kakashi dire "besoins sexuels" éveille justement l'appétit de la jeune femme et elle sourit en sentant ses joues rougir à nouveau.

\- J'ai peut-être menti.  
\- Je t'ai dit que je savais quand tu mentais, mais bref, j'attends la réponse, fait-il en haussant un sourcil.  
\- C'est Tokuma Hyûga.  
\- Un Hyûga ? Ouah… Et je crois que c'est un jounin assez réputé dans le village.  
\- En effet. Il n'est pas aussi doué que l'était Néji, mais il est bon tout de même. A mon tour… Vous m'avez dit ce même soir que vous aviez eu 2 relations sérieuses : Anko et… qui était la deuxième ?

Kakashi réfléchit un instant avant de faire signe à la kunoichi de boire un verre pour mériter une réponse. Sakura sourit et boit son verre d'un trait sans quitter son compagnon des yeux. Immédiatement, sa gorge s'enflamme au contact du liquide fort en alcool.

\- C'était une civile. Une institutrice dans le quartier nord-est. Tu ne dois pas la connaître.  
\- Sûrement. Pourquoi ça s'est terminé ?  
\- Non, non… C'est à mon tour de poser une question.  
\- Oh oh… Te voilà vraiment très curieux, dit-elle en accentuant le "vraiment". Très bien, je suis toute ouïe, dit-elle en servant à nouveau son ancien professeur.  
\- Pourquoi une telle relation ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Pourquoi une relation non sérieuse ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas sorti ensemble au grand jour, si tu préfères ?  
\- Bois, ordonne-t-elle après un long soupir. 

Une fois chose faite, elle rassemble ses idées avant de répondre. 

\- Eh bien, pour trois raisons. Premièrement, c'était quelques semaines après avoir rompu avec Sasuke. Je ne voulais surtout pas que mes amis l'apprennent. Ça aurait compromis le petit jeu que je menais de faire croire que j'étais effondrée. Deuxièmement, je n'avais plus confiance dans les hommes et encore moins en moi. Je ne voulais surtout pas laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ma vie. Et troisièmement, parce que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.  
\- Alors pourquoi avoir commencé quelque chose avec lui ?  
\- Il était gentil. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui pensait à moi, même de manière occasionnelle. Déjà, ça m'a permis de réapprendre à lâcher prise. De profiter de… de la vie, sans me prendre la tête.  
\- Je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi dis donc…  
\- Oh arrête, comme si tu n'avais jamais eu ce type de relation.  
\- Jamais, répond-il une façade angélique sur son visage.  
\- Menteur ! S'exclame Sakura en le pointant du doigt.  
\- Peut-être… Reprend-il un petit sourire caché sous son masque. Mais si tu veux savoir, il faudra que tu boives.  
\- Ah oui ? Et qu'en est-il du "pas plus de deux verres jeune fille !" Fait-elle en imitant son camarade.  
\- Peut-être que j'ai mis de côté mon penchant paternaliste… Répond-il en se resservant à boire. Donc ma question est : Est-ce que ça lui allait comme façon de fonctionner à ton Hyûga ?

Sakura sourit et lui fait signe de boire. Kakashi se retourne à nouveau et avale d'un trait le contenu.

\- J'attends le moment où tu oublieras de te retourner et où je verrai ton visage en entier, lui dit-elle en plissant les yeux.  
\- C'est pas demain la veille ma belle, enchérit-il l'air légèrement aguicheur.

"Ma belle ? La vache, il vient de dire ma belle ? Sérieusement ? L'alcool doit vraiment faire son effet, c'est pas possible autrement." Un frisson lui parcourt le dos et elle refoule une furieuse envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle aussi sent l'alcool désinhiber ses sens. Elle a envie de jouer et de titiller ce mâle si sexy.

\- Alors ? J'attends la réponse à ma question, relance-t-il en la sortant de sa rêverie.  
\- Pour Tokuma ? Eh bien, il était content de ne pas avoir à se prendre la tête avec les contraintes d'une petite copine. Du moins, au début… Au fil des mois il est devenu plus irascible. Un jour, j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat et lui ai demandé les raisons de son changement de comportement. Il m'a répondu qu'il voulait qu'on devienne un vrai couple et… je l'ai quitté. Pourtant je l'aimais bien, mais à ce moment-là j'ai eu peur. L'idée de le laisser rentrer dans ma vie m'était insupportable. J'avais l'impression que j'allais perdre le contrôle. Il n'en était pas question.  
\- Tu es une briseuse de cœur !  
\- Quoi ? S'offusque-t-elle.  
\- Le pauvre garçon est tombé amoureux de toi et tu l'as éjecté ! Clame-t-il en éclatant de rire. T'es une horrible personne Sakura, je suis très choqué !  
\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Non mais, trois petits verres de rien du tout et t'es complètement beurré !  
\- C'est pas vrai, j'ai la pleine maîtrise de mes mouvements. Tu veux voir ?

Sur ces dires, Kakashi se lève et effectue une cabriole parfaite avant de se rasseoir sous les applaudissements de son ancienne élève. Elle rit aux éclats et pose nonchalamment sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ok ok, je n'ai rien dit, même si ton comportement prouve que tu n'es pas tout à fait toi même... Bon, à mon tour. Alors, combien, de temps ça a duré avec ton institutrice ? Demande-t-elle en buvant un verre avant même le signal de Kakashi.  
\- Trois ans et demi.  
\- Oh la vache ! J'en reviens pas que tu aies réussi à nous cacher ça pendant tout ce temps. Mais pourquoi ça n'a pas marché du coup ?

Un coup d'œil de Kakashi vers la bouteille et Sakura boit un autre verre. L'alcool (et leur petit jeu) lui tournait pas mal la tête à présent. Elle sent qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle aille plus loin. Mais que c'est drôle de voir Kakashi comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Nos vies étaient trop différentes. C'est compliqué pour un civil d'être avec un shinobi. On part souvent en mission, on ne peut rien raconter et on peut mourir à chaque instant. Elle m'a posé un ultimatum : soit je me pose et on fonde une famille, soit tout était fini. Tu connais déjà ma réponse.  
\- Ah ça… Dit-elle en se levant. Comme si le grand Kakashi au Sharingan allait troquer son bandeau frontal contre la panoplie du parfait époux et père de famille. Je t'imagine bien préparer des petits plats à une ribambelle d'enfants en attendant que ta femme rentre du travail. Ah ah ah !

Elle se moque de lui en singeant des mimiques plus grotesques les unes que les autres.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, t'es complètement saoule, dit-il en lui attrapant le poignet pour la faire se rasseoir.

Ce faisant, Sakura retombe lourdement sur le canapé, tout contre Kakashi. Mais la jeune femme continue de taquiner son ancien professeur et s'approche très près de lui en continuant de lui réciter toutes les tâches ingrates qu'il aurait à faire dans la peau d'un homme rangé.

\- Et qui te dit que ça ne m'intéresserait pas ?  
\- Tu l'as dit toi même je te ferais remarquer. Et c'est vrai que ça ne te ressemble pas comme vie.  
\- Peut-être que je n'ai juste pas trouvé la bonne personne pour me faire aimer cette vie.

Ils se regardent un instant de manière intense. Est-ce une façon de lui dire qu'il l'attend, elle, pour fonder une famille ?

_"N'importe quoi ma fille. Tu prends tes fantasmes pour la réalité. Rien de ce qu'il a dit ou fait ne montre un tel désir chez lui. Arrête de débloquer."_

\- Tu sais quoi Kakashi ? Je crois qu'on est des cas désespérés l'un comme l'autre, déclare-t-elle en soupirant bruyamment.  
\- Peut-être en effet. Mais maintenant, il faut qu'on récupère un peu avant de se préparer pour la soirée à venir, déclare-t-il avant de s'affaler plus sur le canapé.  
\- Ouais.

Et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Sakura s'étale également en ramenant ses jambes sur le canapé et pose sa tête sur le torse de Kakashi. Elle sait que sans avoir bu, elle n'aurait jamais osé faire ça. Mais pour le moment, elle s'en fiche. Elle avait envie de le toucher et maintenant qu'elle est là, elle ne bougerait pour rien au monde.

Kakashi ne dit rien alors elle ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par le rythme cardiaque sous sa puissante cage thoracique. Elle inhale profondément son odeur masculine transportée par la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps.

Elle se sent si bien. Elle voudrait que le temps s'arrête.


	7. Être une kunoichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura se rend au vernissage où elle espère découvrir si son principal suspect est bien lié aux disparitions des jeunes filles dans le pays du feu. Mais son esprit est continuellement perturbé par les sentiments nouveaux qui l'étreignent concernant son ancien professeur et coéquipier pour cette mission.

Sakura marche en direction de la galerie où se trouve le fameux vernissage réunissant tout le gratin de Kumasaki. Elle porte une robe bustier vert émeraude assez extravagante, mettant parfaitement en valeur sa menue poitrine et sa taille fine. Il ne faut pas qu'elle passe inaperçu et, même si ça la dégoûte, elle doit particulièrement accaparer l'attention d'Edo Chian, le conseiller du seigneur en matière d'art et d'événements. Elle l'a rencontré il y a quelques heures à peine et le quadra l'a immédiatement mise mal à l'aise. Son attitude, se rapprochant plus du prédateur que du gentilhomme, l'a directement mis en tête de leur liste des suspects. Liste qui restait d'ailleurs désespérément vide avant l'arrivée d'Edo dans leur collimateur.

Kakashi est à ses côtés sous l'apparence de son assistant, la mine renfrognée. Il n'aime pas l'idée de la laisser seule avec ces gens et surtout, avec ce Edo. Il ne pourra pas être avec elle pour la protéger en cas de problème ce qui est la raison de son mutisme plus prononcé qu'à l'accoutumé. Néanmoins, Kakashi a au moins insisté pour l'accompagner sur le trajet, à défaut de pouvoir participer à la réception. Ça lui permet de repérer les lieux et les environs.

Avant de tourner au dernier angle qui mène jusqu'à la luxueuse galerie, il stoppe net et attrape son poignet en lui faisant face. Son regard noir est si intense qu'elle en a le souffle coupé.

\- Ran, je veux que tu sois extrêmement prudente. Fais bien attention à tout et à tout le monde. L'objectif de ce soir est de récolter des informations sur ce Edo Chian pour voir s'il a bien un lien avec ces enlèvements. Je te surveillerai de loin, autant que je le pourrais... mais je ne pourrai pas intervenir là bas.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kakashi, je serai particulièrement sur mes gardes, répond-elle le souffle court sous son regard perçant.

Il est si proche d'elle qu'elle sent son souffle chaud sur son visage. La pression sur son poignet se raffermit légèrement tandis qu'il la regarde sans sourciller durant de longues secondes. Comment arrive-t-il à la rendre si fébrile d'un seul regard ? Même si ce visage n'est pas le sien, son regard est identique et Sakura ne peut nier l'effet que son compagnon produit sur elle.

La jeune femme couvre la main ferme de Kakashi de la sienne dans un geste amical. La douceur de la peau sous ses doigts la surprend quelque peu. Sakura a plutôt l'habitude de voir des mains calleuses et des peaux abîmées chez les shinobis. Mais Kakashi ne semble pas soumis aux mêmes lois de la nature que ses comparses.

L'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme a bien failli perdre le contrôle pour laisser sa main caresser la sienne. C'est si tentant... Ça semble si normal. Mais Sakura sait que ça ne l'est pas. Elle reprend le dessus et se concentre sur le message qu'elle veut lui transmettre. Il faut le rassurer et lui montrer qu'elle sera à la hauteur.

Alors, elle se penche légèrement vers son aîné et murmure sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Je ne me mettrai pas en danger et je serai attentive à tous les détails. Je te le promets, Eikichi.

Quelques secondes passent, sans réaction de la part de son coéquipier, le regard toujours verrouillé sur elle. Finalement, il hoche la tête, le visage toujours grave, avant de lâcher son poignet et disparaître dans la nuit tombante.

Sakura prend une minute pour respirer profondément avant de reprendre la route. Elle se sent si faible quand Kakashi est aussi proche d'elle. A peine une heure auparavant, elle s'était réveillée sur son torse étroitement entrelacée avec lui dans le canapé. Son ventre s'était liquéfié à cette constatation et sa bouche asséchée. Elle avait même eu le culot de rester quelques minutes de plus dans cette position pour respirer son parfum si envoûtant.

Rien qu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir, Sakura sent ses jambes se transformer en coton. Comment se fait-il qu'il provoque de telles réactions chez elle ? A partir de quel moment son ancien professeur impitoyable et taciturne s'est-il changé en ce séduisant shinobi dont la simple vue la fait défaillir ?

Elle secoue vivement sa tête et se sermonne quant à son manque de concentration. Oui, elle doit se poser de sérieuses questions quant à ses sentiments pour Kakashi, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. La mission passe en premier, des vies sont en jeu. De plus, elle a promis à Kakashi d'être particulièrement prudente, ce n'est pas pour avoir la tête occupée par des considérations sentimentales. Il faut qu'elle soit entièrement concentrée sur la mission et sur cette soirée importante. Elle doit être parfaite ce soir et sortir le grand jeu.

A l'entrée de la galerie, deux hommes lui demandent son invitation. Sakura leur répond qu'elle n'en a pas, mais que son nom figure sur la liste. Après une brève recherche, ils lui confirment sa présence et l'invitent à déposer ses affaires au vestiaire.

D'un coup d'œil, Sakura scanne les invités déjà présents dans la galerie. Tous se sont mis sur leur 31 et elle se félicite du choix de sa robe qui rayonne particulièrement sous l'éclairage vif. Elle se saisit d'une flûte de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur et entre dans la fosse aux lions. Que le jeu commence !

Sakura se glisse si parfaitement dans son rôle qu'elle s'étonne elle même. C'est comme une seconde peau. Il est vrai qu'elle a toujours été intéressée par l'art, mais sans jamais soupçonner avoir un œil expert. Elle se mêle avec aisance aux conversations et donne son avis éclairé attirant l'attention de tous et subjuguant son auditoire de ses remarques pertinentes.

Rapidement, elle repère sa cible, le maître de cérémonie Edo Chian, qui se trouve au milieu de la grande pièce entouré par une troupe bien dense, mais décide de l'ignorer complètement. Le regard vicelard du mécène la déshabille à distance de façon peu discrète.

_"Très bien sale pervers... J'vais t'en donner plein la vue !"_

Sakura se fait plus féline dans ses mouvements. Elle creuse ses hanches et transfère nonchalamment son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre avec grâce. Après moins de dix minutes de ce spectacle, Edo se glisse derrière la belle et frôle son épaule d'une main.

\- Ravi de vous voir illuminer cette soirée, très chère Ran.  
\- Monsieur Chian, je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée. Les toiles sont splendides. Cet artiste a assurément beaucoup de talent.  
\- Vous aimez ? J'en suis enchanté. Laquelle remporte votre préférence ?  
\- Le choix est très compliqué... Clairement la toile qui remporte le plus de succès est celle de la petite fille qui joue dans la flaque d'eau, les reflets sont magnifiques et d'un grand réalisme, mais... moi je pense que celle qui me fait le plus vibrer est le visage du vieillard dont le regard vide est à la fois perturbant et très beau. Là encore l'artiste a joué sur les reflets mais les détails des iris et la finesse des cils sont à couper le souffle.  
\- Ohhhh vous avez l'œil ! C'est également mon préféré. Son coup de pinceau prend une dimension bien plus puissante à travers les ondulations de cette peau ridée et marquée par les années.  
\- Oui son travail est impressionnant, j'en suis hypnotisée !  
\- Ran, venez avec moi, je voudrais vous présenter à l'artiste personnellement, déclare-t-il en posant une main dans le creux du dos de la kunoichi pour la guider entre les invités.

Sakura se mord l'intérieur de la joue à plusieurs reprises pour s'empêcher de cogner ce pervers aux mains baladeuses. C'est clair que ce type est accro aux femmes et certainement accro au sexe. Si c'est vraiment lui qui kidnappe les jolies filles du pays, est-il en train de se constituer un harem privé ? Et que leur fait-il subir ? Encore une fois, les doigts du mécène effleurent l'épaule dénudée de Sakura. Celle-ci force un sourire sur son visage. Elle doit entrer dans les bonnes grâces de cet homme pour obtenir de lui les informations nécessaires à la mission. Pour cela, son charme naturel et surtout l'alcool sont ses alliés de choix.

L'artiste semble à peine sorti des couches ce qui surprend véritablement Sakura au vu de la qualité de son coup de pinceau. De long cheveux bruns tombent en rideau autour d'un visage ovale à la peau particulièrement blanche. Il est très mince au point que Sakura se demande s'il mange à sa faim. Mais, son regard est doux et pétillant d'excitation. Pour lui, c'est la consécration suprême, surtout que ce vernissage est un réel succès, et il jubile visiblement. Elle lui serre la main et le félicite chaudement pour son travail. Le jeune homme ne sait plus où donner de la tête à cause de toute cette attention, et il s'excuse pour aller rejoindre des clients potentiels dans un recoin de la galerie.

Sakura se retrouve à nouveau seule avec Edo Chian ce qui va lui permettre d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

\- Alors M. Chian...  
\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Edo, l'interrompt-il en caressant subtilement son épaule.  
\- Très bien Edo, minaude-t-elle. Vous m'avez l'air d'un homme extrêmement occupé dans cette glorieuse ville où l'art est souverain. Comment trouvez-vous le temps de vous reposer ?  
\- Je ne le trouve pas ! Mais vous savez, quand on aime son métier autant que moi, ce n'est plus vraiment du travail. Surtout que le seigneur est un ami proche qui me tient en grande estime. J'ai carte blanche pour mener à bien tous les projets qui me sont chers.

_" Un type comme lui doit forcément magouiller, même s'il n'est pas lié à cette affaire. Jusqu'à quel point le seigneur l'appuie-t-il ? "_

\- Alors tout votre temps est uniquement au service de la ville ? Oh... vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous êtes si... pieux ! Que me cachez-vous ? demande-t-elle mimant un air faussement soupçonneux. Qui est donc le véritable Edo ?  
\- Ah ça, très chère... commence-t-il en se rapprochant de Sakura. Cette facette est réservée à mes amis... intimes.

Son regard langoureux se balade sur la physionomie de la belle Kunoichi, ne laissant aucun doute sur le sous-entendu à comprendre. Sakura se demande si elle a raison de continuer sur cette voie. Jusqu'où est-elle prête à aller pour obtenir les informations désirées ? Si au moins elle avait plus d'éléments...

Sakura allait répondre à son interlocuteur quand l'extravagante Vanda fait son entrée dans leur cercle pour accaparer l'attention d'Edo. La jeune femme les observe silencieusement. La styliste ne rechigne sur aucune courbette ni compliment pour amadouer le conseiller du seigneur.

\- Ah ça, dès que Vanda entre dans la place, rien ni personne ne peut plus briller. Elle me fait l'effet d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Mais, un élégant pachyderme bien sûr !

Sakura pouffe de rire à la remarque qu'on vient de lui adresser discrètement. Elle se tourne vers l'auteur de celle-ci, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, un peu bedonnant avec un sourire franc. Une bonne impression se dégage de lui et elle se rend compte que c'est l'une des seules personnes ici à ne pas se draper dans un rôle de bourgeois grotesque.

\- Comme vous y allez... Vanda est adorable, même si je dois admettre que c'est un sacré personnage !  
\- Vous maniez très bien la diplomatie à ce que je vois ! Allons, personne ne nous entend, vous pouvez être honnête avec moi.  
\- Je suis très sérieuse monsieur. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée, alors qu'elle me connaît à peine. Peu de personnes ont cette qualité.  
\- Attention mademoiselle, rien n'est gratuit et surtout pas dans cette ville.  
\- Je suis mademoiselle Ran, se présente-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
\- Miro Sanaka, je suis le propriétaire du théâtre de Kumasaki. J'avoue avoir une passion pour le type de peintures comme celles exposées ce soir. Je pense que je vais acquérir une ou deux toiles pour agrémenter mon théâtre. Et vous ? Quelle est votre activité ?  
\- J'ai moi-même une galerie d'art dans le sud du pays du feu. Je suis venue à Kumasaki pour... l'inspiration ! J'ai un projet d'exposition et j'ai besoin de trouver de quoi surprendre et sublimer mon public.  
\- C'est très intéressant. Cela semble être assez ambitieux. Et je comprends pourquoi vous vous intéressez à ce lourdaud d'Edo maintenant.

La surprise se lit sur les traits de la jeune femme ce qui fait sourire le vieil homme.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête-là. Je connais bien l'influence qu'a Edo dans ce milieu et je l'apprécie beaucoup, seulement... on peut bien admettre qu'il fanfaronne un peu trop et que c'est un vrai requin avec la gente féminine. Mais, je suis persuadé que vous l'aviez déjà compris.

Sakura ne peut réprimer un sourire qu'elle tente de masquer en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

\- Et vous alors ? N'êtes-vous pas ébloui par sa lumière ?  
\- Aucunement car je n'en ai pas besoin. Je fais parti de ces personnes qui savent se contenter de ce qu'ils ont déjà. Mon théâtre m'apporte la stabilité financière et l'éveil artistique dont j'ai besoin. Je n'ai rien d'autre à demander à la vie.  
\- Vous êtes un homme chanceux alors, déclare-t-elle en trinquant avec lui.  
\- Je le pense. Si cela vous intéresse, la pièce qui se joue en ce moment dans mon théâtre aborde justement les thèmes de la cupidité, du risque de vouloir toujours plus et ne pas se satisfaire de ce que l'on a déjà. Si cela vous tente, je me ferais une joie de vous accueillir un prochain soir.  
\- Merci beaucoup, ça a l'air très intéressant en effet.

Le reste de la soirée se passe sans événement notable. Sakura réussit à retrouver l'attention d'Edo tout en subissant les attouchements répétés de ce sale type sans rien apprendre de plus. Vanda l'accapare également un moment pour la présenter à d'autres personnes très intéressantes pour son personnage, mais sans intérêt pour son enquête.

La jeune femme repart avec les derniers invités, un peu dépitée de ne rien avoir de croustillant à raconter à Kakashi. Encore une perte de temps et la voilà qui culpabilise. Plus le temps passe et les chances de retrouver les disparues s'effilochent. Heureusement que Kakashi n'est pas là, elle redoute un peu de devoir lui faire face avec rien.

Soudain, elle sent qu'elle est suivie. Ce n'est pas Kakashi, ni même de simples passants. Non, son instinct lui crie qu'elle doit se tenir prête à se défendre. S'il s'agit de simples voleurs, alors ils vont regretter leur choix de victime pour ce soir.

Tous ses sens sont en éveil. Kakashi aurait dû la rejoindre ou devrait la suivre à distance, mais elle ne sent pas sa présence. Elle tourne brusquement dans une rue pour tenter de dissuader les potentiels agresseurs. Mais ceux-ci sont tenaces. Il est clair qu'elle va devoir les affronter, car il lui est impossible de fuir dans cette tenue de soirée. A présent, il lui faut décider elle-même du lieu de l'agression pour pouvoir se défendre. Elle s'engage sciemment dans une ruelle sombre et étroite. De là, il n'y aura pas de victime collatérale, ni de témoin de ses aptitudes.

Deux hommes apparaissent immédiatement pour lui barrer toute retraite, un sourire malsain sur leurs visages. Sakura joue la jeune fille apeurée.

\- Tu t'es perdue ma jolie ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demande-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Sakura recule dans l'allée pour que personne ne les voit, en levant ses mains en protection devant son visage. Elle analyse les capacités de combat des deux hommes et ne se sent aucunement en danger. Mais à ce moment-là, une main se pose sur sa tête et... immédiatement, Sakura sent son corps l'abandonner.

Une foule de questions se bousculent dans son esprit alors qu'elle perd le contrôle de son corps. Ses bras se baissent sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir et ses jambes s'immobilisent. Elle est comme paralysée ! Impossible d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Qui est cette personne derrière elle qu'elle n'avait même pas sentie ? Comment arrive-t-elle à la réduire à l'état de poupée d'une main posée sur elle ?

Les deux autres hommes qui lui font face jubilent de la voir à leur merci. Ils s'approchent d'elle en ricanant.

\- Celle-là c'est une vraie beauté. Le maître a bien choisi.  
\- Et si on s'amusait un peu avec elle avant ?  
\- Hors de question, répond une voix grave derrière elle.

_"C'est donc un homme"_ conclut-elle au son qui lui parvient.

\- Sérieux mec ! On se tape tout le sale boulot, on peut bien jouer un peu avec celle-là !  
\- Le maître serait fâché d'apprendre ça.  
\- Allez ! Il n'en saura rien ! On ne laissera aucune marque et on la nettoiera après.

Cette dernière phrase soulève le cœur de Sakura qui sent la nausée l'envahir. Que veulent faire ces porcs avec elle ?!

Un soupir exaspéré se fait entendre de l'homme derrière elle.

\- D'accord, mais pas longtemps alors et vous me la ramenez intacte, répond-il d'une voix glaciale.

Les deux autres crient de joie et s'avancent vers Sakura l'air carnassier.

\- Tu n'en veux pas un morceau ?  
\- Baiser des poupées de chiffon ne m'a jamais fait kiffer, conclut-il sans considération pour sa prisonnière.  
\- C'est con parce qu'avec ton don, tu pourrais te faire plaisir tous les soirs !

La peur envahit instantanément Sakura. Les dés sont jetés, ils veulent la violer, disposer de son corps comme bon leur semble, comme si elle n'était personne. Comme si elle n'était pas un être humain. Elle panique, veut hurler et courir et les frapper, mais son corps n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement.

La main étrangère quitte son crâne et Sakura entend des pas s'éloigner. Avec horreur, la kunoichi constate qu'elle ne retrouve pas le contrôle de ses membres pour autant. Pourtant elle est certaine que c'était cette main qui lui retirait le contrôle de ses mouvements.

La voilà à présent prisonnière de son propre corps. Alors qu'elle est sur le point d'être agressée, c'est vraiment la pire sensation qu'elle ait jamais vécue. L'un des types, qui semble être le leader des deux prédateurs, s'approche d'elle et l'enserre à la taille. Il la toise de toute sa hauteur en se léchant les lèvres.

\- On va bien s'amuser ma belle. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer... déclare-t-il en ricanant.

Sans finesse, il commence à balader ses mains sur son corps inanimé. Il lui attrape les cheveux, tire sa tête sur le côté et lèche son cou ainsi offert. Une main descend et lui palpe les fesses avant de s'efforcer de remonter le tissu de sa jupe.

La kunoichi a envie de vomir. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Elle ne peut pas juste être un pantin, un vulgaire jouet pour ses rebuts de l'humanité ?! A quoi ça sert d'avoir une force phénoménale et ses compétences de guerrière si elle n'est pas libre de ses mouvements ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. C'est la seule marque de sa détresse car même son visage reste impassible et froid.

Son agresseur lui embrasse goulûment le cou et descend sur son buste. Il cherche à toucher sa poitrine et glisse la main dans le bustier de la robe de Sakura. La jeune femme veut hurler mais est incapable de bouger ses lèvres ou faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales. Il empoigne les seins de sa victime avec force et gémit en frottant la bosse de son pantalon contre son bassin. L'autre main se trouve sur sa cuisse nue, après avoir complètement relevé sa jupe. Il malaxe la peau tendre de Sakura et remonte pour empoigner sa fesse.

\- Elle a un corps à tomber ! Oh putain, on va s'éclater avec elle.  
\- Ouais bah dépêche-toi, j'ai pas baisé depuis des mois, ajoute le second qui sort son sexe bandé de son pantalon en commençant à la caresser.

C'est à vomir. Un vrai cauchemar. Ses larmes inondent ses joues et lui brouillent la vue. Tant mieux, autant ne pas voir leurs yeux luisants d'envie et leurs sourires carnassiers. Comment le monde peut créer des monstres pareil ? C'est incompréhensible. Comment des hommes peuvent trouver du plaisir à... ça ?!

Ses considérations personnelles ne touchent pas le moins du monde ses agresseurs qui la palpent, lèchent sa peau et la mordent avec avidité. Peu importe qu'elle soit consentante ou non, ils feront ce qu'ils voudront d'elle. Elle n'est même plus un être humain pour eux, elle le voit dans leurs expressions.

La main sur sa fesse glisse sous sa petite culotte et se fraye doucement un chemin vers son sexe. Tout son être essaye de se libérer de leurs étreintes, mais sans succès. Elle n'est que le témoin impuissant de son agonie.

\- Chidori !

Soudain de puissants éclairs jaillissent de la poitrine de l'homme le plus en retrait, la queue à la main. Son visage se tord de douleur et il s'affaisse brutalement, le corps secoué de spasmes nerveux.

_"Kakashi..."_

Son cœur s'emballe dans sa poitrine. Il est là. Elle est sauvée. Un puissant sentiment de soulagement s'empare d'elle. L'homme restant s'exclame à la vue de l'anbu au masque de loup. Immédiatement, il se place derrière Sakura et la menace d'un poignard sous la gorge. Sakura sent la lame froide contre sa gorge, mais elle sait que Kakashi ne le laissera pas faire.

Le shinobi avance sans ciller vers sa coéquipière. Tout son corps est sous tension. Sa posture fait penser à un animal, un prédateur qui va bondir d'un instant à l'autre. Est-ce qu'il la regarde elle ou bien l'autre homme, se demande-t-elle.

\- N'approche pas ou j'la bute ! hurle l'homme qui menace Sakura en remontant un peu plus son poignard sous le cou délicat.  
\- Tu vas mourir ce soir, lui répond l'anbu d'une voix à glacer le sang.  
\- T'es pas en position de menacer, connard !

Mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, le loup aux cheveux argentés disparaît de la vue de Sakura. Elle entend seulement un bruit sourd derrière elle, suivit d'un cri. Le poignard tombe à terre, elle peut enfin respirer. Mais c'est tout pour les bonnes nouvelles, car son corps est toujours paralysé. Debout, pétrifiée, elle ne voit plus ni Kakashi ni son agresseur. Mais rapidement, elle entend des cris. Kakashi est en train de lui faire payer cher la mauvaise fortune de son violeur.

\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous attaquée ? gronde Kakashi de sa voix menaçante.  
\- J'te dirai rien, sale con ! Ahhhh ! Arrête putain !  
\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous attaquée ?! demande-t-il à nouveau.

Pas de réponse du prisonnier. Mais peu après, Sakura entend une longue plainte qui s'échappe d'une bouche fermée.

\- Arrête ! J'peux rien dire. Tu pourras rien contre eux de toute façon !  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Ahhhhhhhhhh ! Mais j'en sais rien, putain !  
\- Dis-moi ce que tu sais alors !  
\- Ok... ok ! Arrête et j'te dis tout ce que je sais.  
\- Dépêche-toi, je perds patience.  
\- Ok... calme-toi. Je ne connais que Shôta. C'est lui l'homme de main du maître.  
\- C'est qui ce maître ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en personne, mais il a le bras long, c'est certain. Shôta... il nous désigne une fille et on l'aide à l'enlever.  
\- Pourquoi l'avoir désignée, elle ?  
\- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils en font après. D'habitude, on les prend ailleurs, mais là, Shôta est venu nous chercher dans la soirée. Il nous a dit qu'on devait agir ce soir.  
\- Où est-ce que vous les livrez ?  
\- On laisse Shôta avec la fille dans les souterrains. Il y a une entrée secrète là-dedans. 

Un blanc. Le silence perdure un moment.

\- Rends-lui sa liberté de mouvement. Maintenant !  
\- J'peux pas faire ça. Ahhhhh ! Mais arrête putain ! Je ne PEUX pas ! Chui pas un putain de ninja moi !  
\- Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais sur ce Shôta et cette technique.  
\- Stop ! Stop ! J'vais te le dire, c'est bon. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il peut les transformer en poupée d'un simple touché. Là, elle est consciente mais ne peut rien faire.  
\- Il est où ce Shôta ?  
\- Il est retourné au repaire.  
\- Comment on la libère de ce jutsu ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. J'y comprends rien à son truc.  
\- T'as pas intérêt à me mentir... siffle-t-il entre ses dents.  
\- S'il te plaît... laisse-moi partir. Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais. Pitié...

Sakura n'entend pas de réponse. Que fait Kakashi ? Son cerveau est en ébullition. Ils ont appris de nombreuses informations et la jeune femme se réjouit que son calvaire n'ait pas été vain.

\- Qu'étais-tu en train de lui faire ? Hein ?  
\- Pitié... répond l'homme en pleurant.  
\- Tu allais profiter de son état pour assouvir tes pulsions immondes, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- J't'en prie... J'ai rien fait. J'l'ai pas touchée. Je l'aurais pas fait, j'te jure !  
\- Menteur... Les types comme toi ne devraient pas avoir le droit de vivre, chuchote-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.  
\- Non ! J't'en prie ! AHHHHHH !

Le cri empli d'effroi transperce les tympans Sakura. Puis, elle entend un bruit morbide s'échapper d'une gorge, mélange de gargouillis de sang et de gémissement plaintif. Une seconde plus tard, la jeune femme s'effondre au sol. Elle a enfin retrouvé sa mobilité, mais elle tremble comme une feuille et se sent aussi faible qu'un nouveau né. Le soulagement et le traumatisme de ce qu'elle vient de vivre la font fondre en larmes et sa gorge laisse à présent passer des sanglots incontrôlables.

\- Ran, est-ce que ça va ? demande Kakashi en se précipitant sur elle.

En état de choc, elle est incapable de parler. Les bras de Kakashi autour d'elle sont comme un promontoire qui l'aide à émerger. Elle s'accroche désespérément au plastron de sa tenue d'anbu et pleure contre son torse. Doucement, Kakashi la serre un peu plus encore contre lui. Il caresse sa tête pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais elle chasse violemment sa main. Elle ne peut pas lui expliquer son geste, mais elle ne veut plus jamais sentir une main sur son crâne. Pas après ce qu'elle vient de vivre.

\- Ce n'est que moi, Ran. Tout va bien se passer maintenant, je te ramène.

Kakashi crée rapidement un clone et lui ordonne de s'occuper des deux corps. Ensuite, avec beaucoup de précautions, il passe un bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme et l'autre en soutien au niveau de son dos pour la porter comme on s'occuperait d'un enfant. Par instinct et pour se réfugier dans cette masse de muscles rassurante, Sakura passe ses bras autour de son cou et le serre aussi fort qu'elle le peut. L'instant d'après, ils décollent du sol et sautent de toits et toits.

Dans sa tête se pressent les images terrifiantes de ce qu'elle vient de vivre avec la peur tétanisante de ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle se sent faible et inutile. Elle se retrouve à nouveau dans le corps de cette gamine incapable de se battre et qui a besoin qu'on vienne à sa rescousse. Ses mains tremblent. Toutes ces années d'entraînement n'ont servi à rien. Quel est l'intérêt de continuer ainsi ? Elle n'est qu'une gêne pour Kakashi. Elle ne lui sert à rien. Cette réalisation l'effraie encore plus et ses pleurs redoublent d'intensité.

_\- Hé ! Tu vas t'apitoyer sur ton sort encore longtemps ?_

Quelle est cette voix ?

_\- Tu m'as déjà oubliée ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te parle plus que j'ai disparu._  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
_\- Allez, arrête de chialer et reprends-toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'effondrer._

Sa voix intérieure... Elle qui était tellement présente quand elle était enfant, avait fini par complètement disparaître en grandissant, comme un ami imaginaire.

_\- Je ne suis pas un putain d'ami imaginaire ! s'indigne son fort intérieur._  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?  
_\- Pas très perspicace..._ répond-elle, moqueuse. _Parce que tu as besoin de moi, voilà pourquoi. Un échec et tu baisses les bras ? Tu es minable !_

Sa fierté en prend un coup.

\- C'est pas toi qui a failli te faire violer sans pouvoir rien y faire.

_\- En effet, enfin... Quelque part, si c'est moi aussi. Bref, peu importe combien ça a été traumatisant, t'as pas le droit de laisser tomber. T'as pas le droit de montrer tes faiblesses. Non mais regarde-toi en train de pleurer dans les bras de Kakashi ! T'as pas honte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de toi, hein ?_  
\- J'm'en fiche, j'ai le droit de craquer !  
_\- Non, t'as pas le droit ! T'es une kunoichi de Konoha. Tu es l'apprentie de Tsunade, la cinquième Hokage. Tu as combattu Kaguya avec l'équipe 7. Tu es l'une des meilleures médecin ninja du MONDE et l'une des kunoichis les plus accomplies, alors non, tu n'as pas le droit de t'effondrer ! Et non tu ne t'en fiches pas de ce que pense Kakashi de toi, pas la peine de me mentir._  
\- ...  
_\- Maintenant écoute-moi bien. Tu vas arrêter de pleurer et de trembler comme une enfant. Tu vas relever la tête et affronter tout ça comme la femme forte que tu es. Particulièrement devant Kakashi, tu vas lui montrer que tu vaux plus que ça._

Les paroles de son fort intérieur diffusent en elle une force dont elle manquait cruellement. Elle se sent prête à affronter le monde et à faire face à son ancien professeur. Elle relève la tête et voit Kakashi relever la fenêtre de leur chambre d'hôtel pour la faire pénétrer à l'intérieur. Combien de temps a duré le trajet du retour ? Ça peut être 10 minutes ou 1 heure, le temps ne s'est pas écoulé de la même manière pour elle.

Sakura s'est reconstitué une expression neutre et fait face à Kakashi la tête haute, comme l'avait ordonné son fort intérieur. Il la regarde avec douceur et compassion. Il veut la ménager. "Parce que je suis faible" pense-t-elle amèrement.

\- Comment tu te sens, Sakura ? demande-t-il en glissant son vrai prénom à nouveau.  
\- Beaucoup mieux, merci. C'était un peu... compliqué à vivre, mais ça va mieux maintenant.  
\- Tu en es sûre ? insiste-t-il en lui frôlant le bras.  
\- Oui je t'assure, répond-elle en le fixant des yeux sans ciller.  
\- Bien. Est-ce que tu peux me raconter en détail ce qu'il s'est passé ? Si tu préfères, ça peut attendre demain...  
\- Non, je peux le faire maintenant. Déjà la soirée... J'ai passé du temps avec Edo mais n'ai rien appris de compromettant à son égard, ni rien pour le relier aux kidnappings. J'ai fait complètement chou blanc.

Elle baisse les yeux à l'évocation de son inutilité complète, mais serre les dents et continue.

\- En repartant, je me suis sentie suivie alors j'ai changé mon trajet pour éviter de laisser des témoins le temps de me débarrasser d'eux. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas marché comme prévu.

Elle doit faire appel à toute sa force pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la peur qu'elle a ressentie. Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit et retire ses jolies chaussures à talons afin d'occuper son esprit à une tâche commune. Kakashi s'assoit à côté d'elle, sans se mettre trop près. Sakura inspire profondément et reprend son récit.

\- Je me suis enfoncée dans une allée sombre, puis me suis retournée pour faire face aux deux hommes que tu as vu. J'ai vite compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples voleurs. Néanmoins, ils ne semblaient pas forts et j'allais leur régler leur compte vite fait... Mais je n'ai pas pu car un troisième homme dont je n'avais pas senti la présence... Sakura serre ses mâchoires au souvenir de son erreur. Il m'a touché et j'ai immédiatement perdu le contrôle complet de mon corps. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Plus rien.

Kakashi soupire et fronce les sourcils. Sakura se sent vraiment minable. Elle aurait dû sentir la présence de cet homme et tout se serait bien passé. Elle était en situation de danger, elle aurait du être plus prudente. Kakashi n'a pas arrêté de lui demander de faire attention, mais non... il a fallu qu'elle se fasse avoir comme une débutante.

\- Écoute... Je suis désolée. J'ai merdé, c'est vrai, dit-elle en évitant son regard, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Tu m'avais pourtant dit de faire attention et je t'avais promis de le faire... Je sais que j'ai été nulle... S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît... Redonne-moi une chance.

Elle est rouge de honte. De toutes les personnes qu'elle veut impressionner, Kakashi fait parti de la tête de liste. Elle a tellement d'estime pour lui...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as pas merdé, c'est moi qui n'étais pas là. J'aurais dû être là quand tu sortais mais, j'ai choisi de suivre un autre invité qui me semblait louche. J'ai mis du temps à te retrouver.

Elle relève brusquement la tête et plonge ses yeux dans l'onyx des siens. Une flamme d'espoir lui réchauffe le cœur.

Il s'approche d'elle et encadre son visage de ses mains puissantes et douces à la fois.

\- Écoute-moi bien Sakura. Tout le monde aurait pu se faire avoir, moi y compris. Certaines personnes arrivent à mieux cacher leur présence que d'autres. Ces deux types n'étaient pas des ninjas, alors que ce Shôta en était un. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

Une larme s'échappe de ses yeux verts et coule jusque sur la main de Kakashi sur sa joue.

\- J'aurais dû... J'aurais dû...

Il ne la laisse pas finir et colle son front contre le sien. Sakura sent son cœur s'emballer à cette action. Elle est pétrifiée et son corps s'abreuve de la chaleur du sien qui se diffuse en elle. Il rouvre les yeux et la regarde intensément sans décoller son visage.

\- Tu es forte Sakura. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le prouver, je le sais déjà.

Elle a chaud. Sa peau brûle au contact de Kakashi et en même temps, elle en veut plus. Sans réfléchir, elle passe ses bras autour de lui et l'enlace en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Immédiatement, son odeur corporelle l'enivre et brouille ses sens. Elle ne saurait pas comment caractériser son parfum mais elle en est folle. Comment peut-il être aussi attirant ? Elle doit faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas l'embrasser ici et maintenant. Alors elle s'interdit de faire le moindre mouvement et reste collée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Allez Sakura, il faut se reposer à présent. On en reparlera demain.

Elle lui obéit et se prépare rapidement avant d'investir le lit en position fœtale. Kakashi s'est installé par terre dans son sac de couchage, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il soit avec elle et qu'il la réconforte encore par sa présence. Malgré l'heure tardive, le sommeil la fuit. Le silence qui règne, la pénombre ambiante, son malaise intérieur, tous ces éléments réveillent ses peurs.

\- Kakashi ? appelle-t-elle doucement.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça t'embêterait de dormir... avec moi ?

Ses joues s'enflamment à nouveau. Elle a honte de se rabaisser à demander ça, mais elle ne veut pas dormir seule. Pas ce soir. Quelques secondes passent sans qu'il ne lui réponde, à se demander s'il l'a entendue. Puis, elle l'entend qui se lève et s'approche du lit. Son cœur s'affole dans sa cage thoracique et un frisson parcourt son corps.

La place à côté d'elle dans le lit s'abaisse et il rabat la couverture sur lui.

\- Merci.

Elle aimerait même dormir dans ses bras, mais elle ne peut tout de même pas lui demander ça, n'est-ce pas ? A quelle distance se trouve-t-il d'elle ? Est-ce qu'elle peut prendre sa main dans la sienne ? "STOP ! Arrête tes conneries Sakura", se sermonne-t-elle.

Contre tout attente, elle réussit à s'endormir peu de temps après. A croire qu'avoir un beau shinobi à ses côtés l'a grandement aidée... Néanmoins, malgré cette présence rassurante, la jeune femme est rapidement assaillit par un cauchemar aussi réaliste que terrorisant. Évidemment, les événements traumatisant qu'elle a vécus quelques heures avant n'y sont pas étrangers et elle se retrouve prise au piège de simples bandits. Elle veut courir, mais son corps n'avance pas. Elle crie à s'en déchirer la gorge, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle veut frapper, mais ses mains sont aussi faibles que celles d'une jeune enfant.

Elle se recroqueville et ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces pour quitter cet enfer. Par miracle, elle se réveille dans son lit alors que la nuit est encore jeune. Ses membres tremblent et elle ne peut retenir quelques larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle se retourne et croise le regard de Kakashi sur elle.

\- Ça va aller Sakura, dit-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Elle se blottit contre lui et sent sa main se poser sur son épaule, puis glisser dans son dos à mesure qu'il la serre contre son torse. Sans pudeur, elle enfouit son visage dans ses pectoraux et hume son parfum dont elle est maintenant accro. Il l'enveloppe tellement qu'elle se sent toute petite face à lui.

\- Merci Kakashi. Je... Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé, chuchote-t-elle.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne dormais pas bien. Tu veux m'en parler ?  
\- Pas vraiment... C'était un écho des événements de ce soir. C'est tout, répond-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle profite simplement des bras musclés qui l'entourent et de cette odeur entêtante. Elle voudrait rester toute la nuit comme ça.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien te dire pour alléger ta souffrance. Je n'arrive pas à croire que des types comme ça puissent exister. Profiter d'une femme sans son consentement... C'est un crime intolérable.  
\- Tu sais... Ce n'est pas cette partie là qui est la plus difficile dans cette histoire.  
\- Comment ça ? s'étonne-t-il.  
\- Attention, je ne dis pas que ce n'est rien, évidemment. C'est juste que... hé bien j'ai un peu plus l'habitude, alors que me retrouver impuissante comme ça, sans pouvoir me défendre... C'est ça qui me traumatise le plus.  
\- Attends... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "j'ai un peu plus l'habitude" ?

Comment peut-il poser cette question ? Il est forcément au courant. Depuis le temps qu'il fait des missions, il sait forcément de quoi elle parle.

\- Bah, en tant que kunoichi forcément, j'ai dû moi aussi remplir des missions de... séduction.

Un blanc. Elle sent la main de Kakashi dans son dos se crisper légèrement.

\- Toi aussi ? Toi aussi tu as eu ce type de mission ?  
\- Oui, comme toutes les kunoichis.  
\- Toutes ?! s'emporte-t-il.  
\- Oui, enfin... toutes sauf Hinata. En tant qu'héritière du célèbre clan Hyuga, ce type de mission ne serait pas convenable... tu vois ce que je veux dire. Sinon, toutes les autres ont eu des missions de séduction. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois ou deux par an...  
\- Sakura, tu te moques de moi ? réagit-il en s'écartant d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Son visage est crispé, ses sourcils froncés, visiblement en colère. Sakura a du mal à comprendre d'où vient une réaction aussi excessive.

\- Tsunade t'a envoyée toi sur ce type de mission ? Toi, son apprentie ?  
\- Kakashi, je crois que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être une kunoichi, soupire-t-elle. Ces missions servent à éviter un conflit qui pourrait faire des morts. Alors nous pouvons toujours refuser bien sûr. Personne ne peut nous obliger à user de notre corps en ce sens si on s'y oppose. Mais on accepte toujours, pour protéger ceux qu'on aime. C'est pour le bien du village qu'on fait ça.

Le regard de Kakashi est si intense qu'elle en oublie de cligner les yeux. Il est contrarié et se contrôle pour ne pas laisser sa colère le submerger.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as dû... jusqu'au bout ?

Sakura baisse les yeux et retourne se blottir contre son torse.

\- Oui, une fois, chuchote-t-elle. J'ai dû le laisser faire jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai pas pu m'y soustraire, sinon la mission aurait été un échec.

Elle sent les muscles de son bras se contracter à cette révélation.

\- Grâce au succès de cette mission, un réseau d'esclavagistes a été démantelé. Ça m'a aidé à supporter ce fardeau. On nous a appris à faire avec pendant notre formation. La plupart du temps on arrive à esquiver l'acte final, mais ce n'est pas toujours possible.  
\- Tsunade est avant tout une kunoichi. Comment peut-elle vous envoyer faire... ça ?!  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Kakashi ? Que c'est par gaieté de cœur qu'elle le fait ? s'emporte-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux. C'est justement parce que c'est une femme et qu'elle a elle aussi dû faire ce type de mission qu'on a confiance en elle. Chaque fois qu'elle nous y envoie, c'est qu'aucune autre solution n'est acceptable. On sait qu'elle a tout envisagé avant de nous imposer ça.

Il ne répond rien mais ne la quitte pas du regard.

\- Si tu l'avais vue la première fois qu'elle m'a envoyée sur une de ces missions... reprend-elle avec douceur. Elle était ravagée. Ça lui brisait véritablement le cœur. On a toutes confiance en elle. On fait ça pour notre village, pour ceux qu'on aime et pour vous, nos coéquipiers.

Il secoue la tête en signe de négation.

\- Ce sacrifice est trop grand...

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- On est des kunoichis, Kakashi. On fait ce qu'il faut pour le bien de notre village.

Après un long échange de regards, Sakura ferme les yeux et se rendort le nez bien au chaud contre lui. Contre Kakashi. Celui qui lui fait perdre les pédales. L'homme qui fait battre son cœur plus vite. Oh oui, elle est prête à le protéger avec toutes les armes dont elle dispose car c'est exactement ce qu'il ferait pour elle.

"Kakashi..."


	8. Désillusions

Sakura se réveille encore bien fatiguée après la courte nuit mouvementée qu'elle a eu. Immédiatement, elle repense aux événements de la veille et à l'attaque qu'elle a subi. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère et elle fait appel à toute sa volonté pour retrouver son calme. C'est une kunoichi, pas une damoiselle en détresse. Il lui faut avant tout analyser la situation et tout ce qu'elle a appris, sans se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Leur enquête a fait un grand bond et il faut se concentrer sur le positif.

Tout d'abord, ceux qui l'ont attaquée hier soir habitent Kumasaki. Le type que Kakashi a interrogé a dit qu'habituellement ils kidnappaient des femmes loin d'ici, sûrement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur cette ville. La clé est donc ici. C'est une certitude. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ici même, alors ?

Deuxièmement, un homme est à la tête de tout ça, il s'agit du "maître". C'est forcément quelqu'un de puissant et qui a de bons moyens financiers. Il peut se payer des mercenaires, dont des ninjas. En l'état des choses, Edo est le principal suspect. C'est un dragueur, mais surtout un prédateur pour la gente féminine. Néanmoins, aucun élément tangible n'a pu être relevé jusqu'à présent. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le revoit vite car sa réaction en la voyant confirmerait ou non ses soupçons.

Troisièmement, l'un des hommes de main du maître, un certain Shôta, est un ninja ayant la capacité d'immobiliser complètement ses victimes après les avoir touchées. Ce jutsu est vraiment redoutable. Sakura comprend mieux pourquoi il leur a été facile de kidnapper ces femmes sans laisser la moindre trace. La victime ne peut pas se débattre ni émettre le moindre cri. Sakura se demande comment cela fonctionne exactement et quelle en est la parade.

Un bruit de tissu froissé près d'elle la sort de ses pensées. Sakura se retourne doucement et tombe sur Kakashi qui est endormi juste à côté d'elle. Son cœur manque un battement. Il est tellement proche d'elle que ça la pétrifie. Il dort sur le dos et son visage est penché vers elle, quelques mèches de cheveux rabattues sur son front. Ses traits sont détendus, paisibles. Il est tellement beau à voir que c'en est insolent. Encore une fois, Sakura meurt d'envie d'abaisser son masque pour contempler son visage en entier. C'est si frustrant de ne pas pouvoir le faire !

Et dire qu'à peine quelques jours plus tôt elle ne voyait en Kakashi que son ancien professeur et le célèbre ninja copieur dont la réputation en fait une star dans le milieu des shinobis. Il l'intimidait beaucoup quand elle était jeune. Elle voulait l'impressionner, mais échouait toujours lamentablement. Jamais il ne lui avait porté d'attention, trop occupé avec les deux garçons de l'équipe. Sakura avait été si contente quand il s'en était excusé et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait vraiment très forte.

Ses yeux verts étudient les cheveux gris argentés de son compagnon. Ils ont l'air touffus et rebelles mais Sakura sait qu'ils sont également doux, elle avait pu les toucher quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras après son cauchemar. Ce souvenir seul fait s'envoler un millier de papillons de son ventre et elle se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment.

Et si elle l'embrassait ? Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ces derniers jours, il doit aussi la considérer autrement que comme son ancienne élève. Oui, elle représente plus que ça pour lui, c'est évident. Il la surprotège. Il est plus tactile. Il la regarde plus intensément. Alors, pourquoi ne pas abaisser son masque et l'embrasser comme l'avait fait Anko par le passé ?

Sakura s'approche doucement de lui. Son cœur bat la chamade. Elle tend son visage au maximum et ferme les yeux en sentant son souffle chaud effleurer ses lèvres. C'est si tentant. Elle est si proche de lui. Encore un petit centimètre et elle sentira le tissu de son masque sur ses lèvres. Encore une fois la douce caresse de son souffle sur sa peau la fait tressaillir.

Elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux et se fige d'effroi. Il a aussi les yeux ouverts et la regarde avec surprise. Oh mon dieu ! Elle est fichue ! Elle ne peut pas prétendre qu'il a mal interprété son geste. Elle se trouve à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage et même si elle avait les yeux fermés juste avant, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas prétendre qu'elle était toujours endormie. Ou peut-être que si ? Est-ce qu'il la croirait ? Sûrement pas vu le visage mortifié qu'elle doit sûrement afficher.

Les secondes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles elle se torture l'esprit. Comment doit-elle réagir ? Doit-elle s'excuser ? Ou bien doit-elle lui voler un baiser avant qu'il ne la rejette, histoire d'avoir une compensation... _'N'importe quoi Sakura, t'es complètement folle !'_

Mais l'est-elle vraiment ? Il n'a toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement depuis tout ce temps. Non, il la regarde les yeux grands ouverts, sans rien dire. Sakura est incapable de traduire ce qu'il peut penser. Mais s'il est choqué ou dégouté à l'idée qu'elle l'embrasse alors il aurait dû la repousser, non ?

_'Et puis merde !'_

L'instant d'après ses lèvres se colle aux siennes, cachées derrière ce stupide masque. Il faut qu'elle sache une bonne fois pour toutes s'il est attiré par elle ou si tout ça est seulement dans son imagination. Alors tant pis, elle prend le risque. Le tout pour le tout.

Il ne la repousse pas, mais ne l'embrasse pas non plus. Est-ce que c'est bon signe ou mauvais signe ? La peur l'envahit. Et si tout ça était une énorme erreur ? Trop tard pour faire marche arrière, elle doit aller jusqu'au bout. Alors elle passe sa main sur sa nuque et presse un peu plus son visage contre le sien. Elle l'embrasse avec ferveur et s'enivre de son odeur qu'elle aime tant. Quitte à s'humilier aux yeux de celui qu'elle désire, alors autant en profiter un peu.

Mais alors, elle sent sa main qui s'empare également de sa nuque et ses lèvres lui retournent enfin son baiser. Stupéfaite, elle n'en revient pas. Il la désire aussi ! Elle n'a rien inventé, il la veut !

Submergée par l'euphorie, elle laisse libre court à sa passion pour cet homme mûr et tellement appétissant. Ses doigts glissent dans sa chevelure argentée et elle se colle à lui autant qu'elle le peut. Elle caresse la peau visible de son visage et le haut de son corps, jusque sur ses épaules nues sur lesquelles elle fantasme depuis le début de cette mission. Puis, elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure à travers le tissu fin de son masque jusqu'à l'entendre gémir. Dieu que ce son est bon... L'expression de son désir pour elle la fait fondre.

\- Hummmm Kakashi, soupire-t-elle lascivement.

Ses bras puissants enserrent sa taille fine et elle se love tout contre lui jusqu'à sentir son évidente érection contre sa jambe. Ce contact la rend folle de désir. Le fait de savoir qu'il est bandé pour elle fait exploser sa propre excitation. Alors elle continue de frotter sa cuisse contre son sexe et attrape le bord de son masque pour enfin retirer cette barrière ridicule. Lentement, elle découvre un nez fin et ne peut réprimer un grand sourire d'enfin découvrir à quoi ressemble celui dont elle ne cesse de penser.

Mais à ce moment-là, il lui attrape le poignet et la repousse fermement en replaçant son masque.

\- Stop Sakura. Arrête.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je pense que ton visage n'a plus besoin d'être secret à présent, dit-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.  
\- Non, tout ça doit s'arrêter, dit-il en l'empêchant d'approcher.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'efface en un instant. Pourquoi la rejette-t-il ? Tout était enfin parfait comme ça.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? demande-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Kakashi s'assoit sur le lit à bonne distance et se passe les mains dans les cheveux.

\- Il ne faut pas faire ça. On ne doit pas poursuivre dans cette voie.  
\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle à nouveau.  
\- Sakura... Rien de bon n'en ressortira...  
\- Ah non ? Comment le sais-tu ? Tu laisses tomber avant même de voir ce que ça donne !

Sakura est terriblement blessée. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir enfin ce qu'elle désirait que cette douche froide est un supplice pour elle.

\- Sakura... C'est évident, non ? J'ai quinze ans de plus que toi quand même !  
\- Quatorze ! réagit-elle à la manière d'une enfant boudeuse. Et je m'en fiche complètement. Ok ça paraît beaucoup mais franchement, c'est pas une raison pour s'empêcher d'essayer.  
\- Tu veux une meilleure raison ? J'étais ton professeur, bon sang !  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas ce que ça implique...

Elle grimace à son ton condescendant.

\- Mais tu n'es plus mon professeur et depuis longtemps maintenant. Il n'y a donc pas d'histoire de favoritisme ou autre.  
\- Je ne parle pas de ça...  
\- Alors de quoi tu parles ? Explique-moi.

La douleur est visible sur ses traits. A ce moment-là, elle aurait voulu avoir un masque elle aussi pour cacher ce qu'elle ressent. Tout ça est si injuste qu'elle a envie de hurler de rage. Pourquoi rien ne se passe jamais bien avec elle ?!

\- Les gens vont parler. Ils vont critiquer et juger. Je passerai pour un pervers qui veut se faire ses élèves, crache-t-il en grimaçant.  
\- Un pervers... C'est ça qui te fait peur ? Passer pour un pervers alors que tu te balades dans les rues de Konoha en lisant du porno ?! Tu te cherches des excuses, Kakashi.  
\- C'est une chose de lire des livres érotiques et c'en est une autre de sortir avec une élève.  
\- Ancienne élève !  
\- Peu importe que ce soit du passé. Ils diront que j'avais envie de me taper une enfant. On est dans un tout autre registre là !  
\- Tu trouves que je ressemble toujours à une enfant ? demande-t-elle plus calmement.  
\- Bien sûr que non, répond-il en grimaçant.

Sakura s'approche de lui tout doucement.

\- Kakashi... Les gens n'aimeront pas, j'en ai conscience. Ça ne sera pas facile, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne durera pas. Et puis, es-tu vraiment quelqu'un qui laisse les autres guider ses choix ?

Elle effleure son visage avec le dos de ses doigts, un regard tendre posé sur lui.

\- Mais ils vont te juger toi, Sakura. Ils diront des choses... dégradantes sur toi, finit-il en chuchotant.  
\- Je devrais sûrement en éclater un ou deux pour qu'ils n'osent plus émettre le moindre jugement et après, ils nous laisseront tranquille, rétorque-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Il la laisse s'approcher, subjugué par ses lèvres pleines qui s'avancent vers lui. Elle murmure sensuellement son nom et son souffle chaud caresse sa peau à travers le tissu.

\- Non ! rétorque-t-il en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il se lève précipitamment du lit et se retourne en agrippant le bureau. La jeune femme se lève à son tour en serrant les poings. Elle sent la colère la submerger.

\- Kakashi... Il y a quelque chose entre-nous, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a un vrai truc, quelque chose d'unique. Je le ressens depuis le début de cette mission. Je ne peux pas être la seule à le voir. Dis-moi que tu le vois.

Aucune réaction de sa part. Sakura est dépitée, mais continue néanmoins.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre-nous, mais c'est là et je ne peux pas l'ignorer, reprend-elle. Ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien.

Il baisse la tête et soupire bruyamment.

\- Sakura... Tu ne serais pas heureuse avec moi.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ?  
\- Parce que je sais qui je suis ! crie-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face. Je suis un solitaire. Je suis taciturne. Je suis égoïste. Voilà ce que je suis ! déclare-t-il avec fermeté.

Sakura reste pétrifiée sans savoir quoi répondre.

\- Je ne te tiendrai pas la main ni ne ferai de balades romantiques, continue-t-il implacablement. Je ne t'emmènerai pas au restaurant. J'oublierai ton anniversaire. Je t'abandonnerai des jours entiers pour me retrouver seul. Et je ne m'excuserai pas d'être ce que je suis. Voilà pourquoi tu ne seras jamais heureuse avec moi, ajoute-t-il après une pause le regard froid.

D'un coup, tout s'écroule autour d'elle. Elle se sent fébrile, fragile, insipide, insignifiante... stupide. Sakura est loin d'être une personne matérialiste. Elle se fiche qu'il l'emmène au restaurant ou non. Mais ce qu'elle entend dans ses non-dits, c'est ça qui lui fait vraiment mal : il ne fera jamais aucun compromis ni aucun effort pour elle. Elle ne mérite pas qu'il se dépasse pour elle. Elle n'est pas assez importante...

Son ventre se noue instantanément et la nausée l'envahit. Elle s'est complètement humiliée devant lui. La honte laisse une marque cuisante dans son esprit. Comment a-t-elle pu croire qu'elle soit plus qu'une ancienne élève pour lui ? Comment a-t-elle pu croire que le célèbre ninja copieur ait pu la trouver intéressante au point de lui offrir son cœur ?

Elle repense au viol qu'elle a failli subir la veille. Il a été son sauveur. Il a massacré ces types pour elle, pour l'avoir touchée, elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle a cru... Mais au final, il aurait fait la même chose pour n'importe quelle fille. Elle ne représente rien pour lui. Elle se sent pathétique.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, répond-elle d'une voix sans âme.  
\- Sakura...  
\- Assez perdu de temps, le coupe-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il faut se préparer, à présent.

Ça fait mal de se faire remettre à sa place, mais elle en a l'habitude en y réfléchissant bien. Sasuke l'a rejetée pendant des années en lui disant à quel point elle était ennuyeuse. Oui, elle a fini par sortir avec lui, mais à quel prix ? Son désintérêt pour elle était flagrant et elle en a largement souffert. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne plus jamais retomber pour un type comme ça. Seulement, la voilà qui en pinçait pour le plus solitaire et énigmatique des ninjas de Konoha. Franchement, si c'est pas un comble ça ?

Elle se regarde durement dans le miroir en s'insultant mentalement et une furieuse envie d'exploser son image d'un bon coup de poing. Tout est de sa faute. Elle n'aurait jamais dû croire qu'elle puisse être plus que ce qu'elle n'est réellement.

Et Kakashi est juste un autre Sasuke. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle le savait. Elle le connaît depuis très longtemps et elle n'ignore pas son tempérament. C'est vrai qu'ils sont devenus plus proche depuis le début de cette mission, il s'est même un peu confié à elle alors elle a abaissé ses barrières. Mais quelle conne ! Comment a-t-elle pu se fourvoyer à ce point ? Encore une fois, elle a craqué pour un mec qui ne lui donnera rien.

Sakura se déshabille avec rage. Elle est en colère contre elle d'avoir été aussi stupide. Pour qui se prend-elle ? Les mecs comme Kakashi et Sasuke ne jouent pas dans la même cour. Il leur faut une femme vraiment exceptionnelle pour qu'ils tombent pour elle. Et Sakura n'est pas ce genre de femme. Elle est fade et pathétique. Voilà la vérité !

Elle entre dans la douche, se prenant le jet d'eau froide en serrant les dents. C'est sa punition. Elle doit être forte et la subir sans ciller. Elle se frotte le corps avec force jusqu'à faire rougir sa peau. En sortant de la douche, elle s'enroule dans une serviette moelleuse et regarde à nouveau son visage dans le miroir. Cette fois, elle a envie de pleurer. Pourquoi tombe-t-elle toujours amoureuse des mecs qui ne sont pas pour elle ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas tombée amoureuse de Tokuma Hyuga ? Il était gentil et même attentionné avec elle. C'était un mec bien mais elle a refusé catégoriquement de sortir véritablement avec lui. Elle lui a brisé le cœur sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Au final, peut-être qu'elle mérite de se faire jeter comme une merde par Kakashi.

Elle serre les dents souhaitant au plus profond d'elle-même être forte, mais des larmes surgissent sans crier gare. Hors de question qu'il la voit comme ça, les yeux rougis. Plutôt mourir que ça ! Elle diffuse une petite part de chakra dans ses doigts qu'elle passe devant ses yeux. En deux temps trois mouvements, ses yeux reprennent leur aspect normal. Elle se force à sourire à son reflet.

_'Oui, c'est ça, Sakura. Tu sais faire semblant. C'est facile'_ , se dit-elle. Elle s'entraine à adoucir ses traits et à sourire avec chaleur. La magie opère. Sakura se sent protégée derrière ce masque. C'est sa force. Elle peut le faire. Mentalement, elle se prépare à affronter Kakashi. Il faut que son regard soit franc et doux, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Sakura regarde Kakashi en contrôlant ses expressions pour n'émettre aucune émotion, avant de s'emparer des esquisses qu'elle n'a pas fini d'étudier. Plus tard, elle doit rencontrer certains artistes avec Vanda, et elle ne peut pas leur faire face sans avoir une opinion déjà construite.

Kakashi est assis sur une chaise le regard plongé sur son matériel. Le connaissant, elle sait qu'il est mal à l'aise et ne dira plus un mot sur ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qui lui va très bien. Elle décide de prendre la parole la première et pour parler travail évidemment. De quoi d'autre ?

\- Ce midi je déjeune avec Vanda et des amis à elle. Où seras-tu ?  
\- Avec toi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Ils en ont après toi et je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle.  
\- Comme tu veux, répond-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle ne cherche même pas à l'en dissuader, sachant que c'est peine perdue. Mais une pointe de colère germe à nouveau dans son ventre à ses mots. Comme si sa petite personne est si importante que ça. Il ne verserait pas une larme pour elle s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle en a bien conscience à présent et ne risque pas de l'oublier de sitôt.

Ensuite, ils se mettent à discuter des événements de la veille et partagent leurs impressions quant à ces nouveaux éléments pour leur enquête. Leur échange porte particulièrement sur le ninja au pouvoir immobilisant. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont jamais croisé un ninja avec un tel pouvoir. Ils réfléchissent ensemble à leur prochaine rencontre face à ce type et aux tactiques qu'ils vont devoir adopter suivant les situations.

Se concentrer sur la mission. C'est exactement ce qu'il faut à la kunoichi aux cheveux rose. Il n'est plus question de se laisser polluer l'esprit par son coéquipier. Elle a tenté sa chance, elle s'est ramassée en beauté, fin de l'histoire.

Sakura se plonge dans son personnage pour s'empêcher de penser à l'incident de ce matin. C'est une professionnelle et la mission est prioritaire. Et puis, comme elle ne peut pas revenir en arrière...

Elle approche du restaurant avec Kakashi sous les traits de son blondinet d'assistant. Bien qu'elle sache qui il est, elle apprécie de ne plus voir son visage masqué ou ses cheveux argentés. Dès que Sakura se présente au maître d'hôtel, celui-ci les dirige dans la grande salle où ils retrouvent Vanda qui est déjà attablée.

\- Ma chère Ran tu es rayonnante ! l'accueille-t-elle.  
\- Oh Vanda assez de flatterie, il est évident que c'est toi qui illumine ce restaurant, répond-Sakura sous le rire de la créatrice de mode.

Puis Vanda reporte son regard sur Kakashi et plisse les yeux avant de reprendre.

\- Aussi séduisant que soit ce jeune homme, tu as conscience qu'il s'agit d'un déjeuner d'affaire ?  
\- Bien entendu Vanda, mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas grand-chose à lui donner en attendant et... je n'aime pas gaspiller mon argent inutilement. Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait m'être utile ici.  
\- Je vois, reprit-elle assez mal à l'aise. Mais vois-tu nous allons parler gros sous et je doute que sa présence soit appréciée par nos convives, termine-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
\- Oui bien sûr, je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Eikichi ? Tu as quartier libre. Je te retrouve à l'hôtel quand j'en aurais fini.

Elle voit la mâchoire du jeune homme se crisper et sait qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout. Il se penche vers Sakura pour chuchoter à son oreille : "je vais changer de henge et prendre une autre table." La jeune kunoichi hoche la tête et lui fait un signe de la main pour le congédier.

Après le départ de Kakashi, Vanda et elle partagent une coupe de champagne en échangeant sur leurs impressions quant au vernissage de la veille, quand justement Edo Chian fait son apparition en compagnie d'un autre homme et vient les saluer. Sakura retient son souffle un instant. C'est l'heure de vérité.

\- Edo ! s'exclame Vanda. Justement nous parlions de ce magnifique vernissage ! Mon dieu tu t'es surpassé ! Cet artiste est vraiment incroyable !  
\- Ma merveilleuse Vanda, comme je suis heureux de te voir. Ran vous êtes là aussi ! ajoute-t-il avec un grand sourire en reportant son regard sur Sakura. Vous étiez sublime hier, tous mes amis m'ont demandé qui était cette créature de rêve que je leur avais caché, ajoute-t-il en riant.

Sakura tente de sourire avec naturel. Elle note qu'il n'a pas esquissé la moindre surprise ou alors un semblant de stress en la voyant. Au contraire, il s'est fait encore plus mielleux et dragueur que d'habitude. Est-il vraiment "le maître" dont avaient parlé les types d'hier ? Ce serait-elle trompée de cible ? Si c'est le cas alors elle doit tout reprendre à zéro et cette perspective la déprime. Cette mission est un fiasco... Ils perdent trop de temps ! Les filles ont disparu depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

\- Merci Edo, vous êtes charmant.  
\- Dites-moi... Je suis sûr qu'au moins une des toiles d'hier saurait sublimer votre grand projet d'exposition, non ?

Sakura se force à sourire plus chaleureusement.

\- Vous avez visé juste, en effet. Je serai heureuse d'en acquérir deux ou trois.  
\- C'est vraiment parfait ça ! Je vous propose de passer me voir dans mon bureau de la grande place vers... 18h ? Est-ce que cela vous irait ?

Impossible de laisser passer une chance pareille.

\- Oui bien sûr. Je passerai avec mon assistant.  
\- Très bien. A tout à l'heure alors et bon appétit mesdames, dit-il avant de s'éclipser avec son compagnon.

Sakura tente de masquer son trouble. Elle a fait exprès de mentionner son assistant pour voir si le conseiller du seigneur allait tiquer dessus, mais rien du tout. Aussi incroyable que ça paraisse, à ce moment précis, elle aurait vraiment aimé discuter de ça avec Kakashi. La jeune femme balaye du regard la salle de restaurant mais ne trouve pas trace de lui. En quoi s'est-il changé ?

Les autres convives de Vanda arrivent peu après et le déjeuner se passe sans fait notable. Sakura entame des négociations et prend quelques rendez-vous pour les prochains jours. Au moment de l'addition, elle s'excuse pour aller aux toilettes et c'est en retournant à table qu'elle aperçoit Edo qui entre dans un bureau au bout d'un couloir. Sa curiosité est piquée au vif. Que vient faire le conseiller dans un bureau du restaurant dans lequel il vient déjeuner ? Avec qui est-il et de quoi discute-t-il ?

Sakura vérifie les alentours et se dirige sans bruit vers le bureau en question. Elle colle son oreille contre la porte de bois et perçoit deux voix d'homme. L'une d'elle appartient à Edo mais l'autre lui est inconnue. Il lui est difficile de distinguer des phrases complètes, mais elle entend Edo rire bruyamment et répondre qu'il ne s'est jamais autant amusé en affaire. De quoi parle-t-il ? Son instinct lui dit que ça a un rapport avec les kidnappings et change de position pour tenter de mieux entendre.

Tout à coup, une douleur fulgurante lui vrille le crâne. Comme une décharge électrique qui paralyse tout son corps. Tout n'est que souffrance et son corps est rigide comme du bois. Impossible de faire le moindre mouvement, ni même réfléchir de manière cohérente. La souffrance est insoutenable et elle sent sa conscience sombrer inéluctablement. Une paire de bras la retient juste avant qu'elle ne percute le sol, inconsciente.

* * *

La jeune kunoichi reprend doucement conscience tandis qu'une migraine terrible la fait grimacer. Immédiatement, elle se souvient qu'elle vient d'être attaquée et se force à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir où elle se trouve. Ses yeux se posent sur des murs froids et ternes. Il s'agit d'une espèce de petite cellule sans fenêtre avec juste un matelas, des toilettes et un lavabo.

Le désespoir s'empare d'elle en comprenant qu'elle s'est bel et bien fait kidnapper. Elle n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve et doute que Kakashi sache comment la retrouver. Elle va devoir s'en sortir toute seule...


End file.
